For Better or For Worst
by mylove-mylife
Summary: What if Bratfast at Tiffany's never happened? What if Briarwood never flooded? What happens when Derrington wants Massie back? Will he do anything to get her back or will he move on? What happens when tragedy strikes the Block family?
1. After Shock

**Takes place after Sealed with a diss. If you remember, the last chapter before Briarwood floods is about Claire calling trying to get Cam back, and he said "stop calling me." IMPORTANT NOTE: Briarwood never floods so OCD doesn't become co-ed. **

* * *

_Sure, they could have wasting the rest of the night analyzing their crushes and plotting a way to get them back. But come awn- that was so last week. _

**The Block Estate**

**Saturday, May 1st**

**10:00 PM**

_Finally!_ Massie finally got home from the party. She ran straight up to her room and logged on to her Mac. Massie recalled the party; she got Chris to Skye's party, Derrington broke up with her, she got the official key to the room, Derrington was flirting with 8th grade LBR's, and Derrington called her "immature". _Uggg._ How could her day get any worse? She opened a new document and typed:

**State of the Union**

**In--------------------Out**

**Girlfriends----------Boyfriends**

**Dissing--------------Kissing**

**Breaking------------Making up**

She decided not to upload this one to the internet, this one was more private. Massie went over to her cork board and took down her pictures of her and Derrington and stuck them in the bottom of her desk, and went to sleep. Derrington is officially D2M (dead to me)!

* * *

**Harrison Mansion**

**Saturday, May 1st**

**11:00 PM**

Derrick had gotten home about 2 hours ago. He had broken up with Massie Block 2 1/2 hours ago. Now what! His life was empty.

All the 8th graders said that he was cute and laughed at his jokes. They have like half a brain! At lease Block made fun of him! All the 8th graders do is laugh and giggle. He would never admit it, but they were boring.

Massie is cool, funny, HOT, and the alpha of the 7th grade at OCD. She got invited into an all 8th grade party_. She's a great kisser….And why am I thinking about her?!?! I broke up with her. Why did I do that? Shit! WHY DID I BREAK UP WITH HER! I LOVE HER!_

Derrick laid back and started banging his head against the headboard of his bed.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Sunday, May 2nd**

**12:10 PM**

_After eleven straight attempts, Cam finally answered._

_"Stop calling me!" was all he said._

Claire desperately wanted to tell Cam about the ESP thing and how she was mad he didn't tell her about Nikki. If Nikki meant nothing to him, then why did he have notes from her in his backpack, and why did he just tell her that she was a girl from camp that kept stalking him. _Would I have understood? _Claire kept debating how she would have reacted if Cam told her. _What should I do!_

Claire went on IM, _good Massie's on_.

**CLAIREBEAR: don't know what 2 do bout C**

**MASSIEKUR: forget him**

**MASSIEKUR: he doesn't deserve u**

**CLAIREBEAR: I feel terrible**

**MASSIEKUR: C is a jerk for breaking up w/ u**

**CLAIREBEAR: I called him and he said "stop calling me"**

**MASSIEKUR: then stop calling him**

**MASSIEKUR: give him time to see what he's missing**

**CLAIREBEAR: thanx mass**

_**MASSIEKUR signed off at 12:15 PM**_

* * *

**Fisher House**

**Sunday, May 2nd**

**12:10 PM**

"Stop calling me!" Cam spat into the phone. _Why couldn't Claire just give it a break? He wasn't taking her back. She snooped and this is what she gets. She is almost as bad as Nikki._

Cam hoped this summer at camp would take his mind of Claire, but he hoped Nikki wouldn't be all over him either. Life was just confusing.

Cam picked up his cell phone:

"Hey D"

"I made a huge mistake!" Derrick screamed.

"Chill man what are you talking about."

"I should have never broken up with Block."  
"Why'd you have to realize this now?'

"I don't know. She's perfect but I ruined it all!"

"We'll deal with it next year."

* * *

**Review Review Review, the more reviews the faster a new chapter will come to you and you will be hooked.**


	2. For Better or For Worst

**The Block Estate**

**Sunday, September 5th**

**11:00 AM**

Massie adjusted her new purple streak so it was visible. To start to 8th great, she needed a new image, and this was step one.

Minutes later, Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan showed up.

"Eh-Meh-Gud!" The girls screamed bursting through the door. The hugged and jumped up and down for 5 minutes. It was the first time they saw each other since May 3rd.

"I luv your hair! It's perfect!" Kristen gushed.

"Well, you know, new year, new image," Massie explained.

"You know what would make your new image more perfect?" Alicia asked lookiing at her nails.

"What," Massie said still studding herself in the mirror. She had lost 5 pounds and she look so skinny.

"A new boyfriend," Alicia said.

"But who? Who is popular enough to raise my alpha status?" Massie replied turning back to the group.

"Yeah, Derrington is the most popular boy in the 8th grade." Dylan added.

"Well, I was think of someone not in the 8th grade. I was thinking more 10th grade." Alicia replied smart-alicly.

"I am not dating ChrisAbeley. He is a total LBR. I need someone new that Derrington cannot even compete with."

"How about Jake?" Kristen said, "He is a total HART and his dad got him a red viper for his birthday."

"Think of what people will say when they see you riding in it with Jake!" Dylan said fainting onto Massie's bed.

"Perfect!" Massie said. _The perfect way to make Derrington jealous that he ever broke up with me!_

Alicia pulled out her cell, and started a new text.

**ALICIA: hey jake **

**ALICIA: its Alicia**

**ALICIA: r u going out w/ any1?**

**JAKE: no**

**JAKE: y**

**ALICIA: u like Massie Block?**

**JAKE: sure. does she like me?**

**ALICIA: call &** **see :)**

Seconds later Massie's phone started ringing. "Hello," she answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Massie, it's Jake." 'its Jake' she mouthed to her friends, and they started giggling.

"Oh Hey, what's up?"

"I want to know if you want to go out after school tomorrow."

"Given. I'll meet you at Briarwood at 3:30ish, K?"

"Sounds great. See ya then."

"Bye."

Massie turned back to the PC. Their mouths were open in shock.

"Guess who got asked out on a date," Massie gushed. She walked over and opened her closet door. "But what will I wear?"

The girls followed her into her walk in closet. They pulled out random shirts, pants, heels and boots, and jackets. After an hour, her outfit had been decided. She would wear a sand colored cropped close-fitting leather jacket, dark gray skinny jeans, a white cotton poplin shirt, leather pumps, and her silver leather Coach tote. It was defiantly a 10.

"I still can't believe you have a date with Jake!" Claire said when they finished.

Massie replied looking at her mannequin, "I know. This year is going to be perfect!"

* * *

**Fisher House- Basement**

**Sunday, September 5th**

**1:00 PM**

"This year is going to suck!" Derrick told his friends. They all where gathered in Cam's basement. Cam had finally gotten back from his stupid summer camp he's been going to since he was 8. Josh got back from his trip to Washington to see his grandma. Polvert got back living at the skate park all summer because his parents didn't want to spend money on a vacation this year. Derrick had gotten back from summer camp. Who knows what Kemp did. All he ever does is sleep.

"You're not still thinking about Massie are you?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, she's been on my mind all summer. I don't know how I made it through soccer camp."

"Dude, build a bridge and get over her already," Polvert said. "Ask out Strawberry or someone."

"Isn't she the one with the weird pink hair?" Derrick asked.

"Oh yeah, well never mind then."

"How about Olivia?" Josh asked.

"But she's so stupid. She'd be like those 8th graders I hung out with last year at Syke's party, they're fun to talk with but they literally have nothing to say. It would be stupid and pointless. At least Massie could talk about something besides shopping." Derrick said looking back at the ground.

"You're a lost cause man," Cam said.

"Hey Cam, did you see Nikki over the summer?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah," Cam said.

"So, what happened?" Josh asked.

"She has a boyfriend. She said she was over me."

"Bummer. So what did you do at camp then?" Kemp asked.

"Thought about Claire." Cam said to the ground.

"No you too!" Polvert said hitting him on the side of the head.

"What was that for?" Cam asked rubbing his head.

"I was trying to knock some since into you." Polvert replied.

"It is times like this I wish Dr. Lunibutt was here." Derrick said.

Cam held up his schedule and said, "Well, guess what man, your in luck. We have ESP again this year."

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up! Chapter 3 might be up later today. But while you wait, follow the steps below.**

**1) move your curse down to the bottom center of your screen**

**2) click the button that said "review this story/chapter"**

**3) write something**

**p.s. the more review the faster I'll post & thanks for all the review last chapter! :p**


	3. ESP!

**I finished Ch. 3 earlier than I thought. So here it is, Ch. 4 may be on tonight if I get some more review! School starts back up tomorrow, so it may be hard to write, but I'll try to do one a day. ENJOY!!**

* * *

**OCD Bomb Shelter**

**Monday, September 6th**

**1:00 PM  
**

The Pretty Committee ran down to "THE ROOM". This year they had it all themselves.

".gawd," the girls screamed in unison as they entered.

"This is so cool," Claire gushed.

"I can't believe this!" Kristen said looking around at the Ralf Lauren designer rack, the beanbags with their names embroidered on them, the makeup counter, and the TV.

"Anyone up for ESP?" Massie asked. They settled down into their beanbags.

"I can't believe we have to take ESP this year. It's like they think we have emotional problem." Alicia ranted while the TV loaded.

"Whatever. Only LBR's should be required to take ESP." Massie replied.

"But thank GAWD we only have it on Tuesday and Thursdays." Dylan added.

As the TV came to life, Dr. Loni showed on the screen, and started talking:

"Lets talk about Skye's party last year. Who wants to start?" Nobody raised their hands."How about you Derrick? Did you tell Massie what you wanted to tell her?"

The 'share bear' made a nauseous journey across the room into Derrington's arms. Massie stared at the screen._ This should be good. _"Yeah," Derrick replied looking at the ground.

"How'd she take it?" Dr. Loni asked.

"She replied with one of her jokes, and said I was "immature for wearing shorts in winter" and "wiggling my butt to show my feelings." Massie smiled with pride. She got high fives from the girls.

"Why did you decide to tell her?" Dr. Loni questioned.

"Because she was spending more time with Chris Abeley! I was her boyfriend, she should have been all over me," Derrington blurted out and pointed to himself.

"Would you say you were jealous?"

"What should I have done? She was cheating on me?" Derrington replied throwing his hands up in the air.

"I was not," Massie yelled at the TV. Massie's friends turned towards her. "I had to get Chris to like Skye for early access to the room, remember?" Massie explained and the PC nodded. _So this is why Derrington was acting weird. _

"Did you ask her about it? Did you talk to her before you assumed this?" asked.

"No," Derrington replied looking back down.

"Would you consider this a lack of communication?"

"I don't know."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"I…I.." Derrick didn't know what to say and he started stumbling over words. Massie's mouth opened in shock. _Did he really miss her? Did he really want her back? Well, he lost his chance when he ended it._

"I see this is a touchy subject. We'll continue this conversation later, how about Cam? What happened between you and Claire?" The "share bear" made another nauseous journey into Cam's hands.

"I ended it with her," Cam replied crossing his arms.

"Why?"

"Because she found out about Nikki. She read my journal. I thought I could trust her, but it turned out I couldn't." Claire starting crying. The girls heard the bell ring; it was the end of their free. They turned of the TV and ran upstairs. Massie and Alicia headed to Math, Claire to Biology, and Dylan and Kristen to Art. As Massie ran off to class, she couldn't stop thinking about what Derrington had said. Did her really want her back?

* * *

**Briarwood- ESP Class**

**Monday, September 6th**

**1:00 PM**

The boys walked into ESP Class with Dr. Lunibutt.

"I thought we were done with this last year," Griffin said taking out his copy of _The Notebook_. Griffin didn't act like himself in this class for an easy A. He put on an act that he was a huge romantic and sucker for love stories when he actually was more gothic and punk.

"Yeah, well guess not," Derrick said taking his seat. Dr. Loni walked into the room and was holding the "share bear". He took his seat at the front of the room, and started talking.

"Lets talk about Skye's party last year. Who wants to start?" Nobody raised their hands."How about you Derrick? Did you tell Massie what you wanted to tell her?"

The 'share bear' was tossed across the room and landed in Derrick's hands.

"Yeah," Derrick replied looking at the ground.

"How'd she take it?" Dr. Loni asked.

"She replied with one of her jokes, and said I was immature for wearing shorts in winter and wiggling my butt to show my feelings." He made air quotes around "immature for wearing shorts in winter" and "wiggling my butt to show my feelings". Everyone was listening, and surprisingly no one laughed.

"Why did you decide to tell her?" Dr. Loni questioned.

"Because she was spending more time with Chris Abeley! I was her boyfriend, she should have been all over me," Derrington blurted out and pointed to himself. Some people chuckled at the "all over me" part.

"Would you say you were jealous?"

"What should I have done? She was cheating on me?" Derrington replied throwing his hands up in the air.

"Did you ask her about it? Did you talk to her before you assumed this?" asked.

"No," Derrington replied looking back down.

"Would you consider this a lack of communication?"

"I don't know."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"I…I.." Derrick didn't know what to say and he started stumbling over words. In reality, he did want her back, but what if she was already over him? What if she didn't feel the same way? Why didn't he keep his big mouth shut! She was perfect and he ruined it.

"I see this is a touchy subject. We will continue this conversation later, how about Cam? What happened between you and Claire?" Derrick threw the "share bear" to Cam.

"I ended it with her," Cam replied crossing his arms.

"Why?"

"Because she found out about Nikki. She read my journal. I thought I could trust her, but it turned out I couldn't."

The bell rang. The boys got up from their desks. "Tomorrow, we'll start with Derrick, then go to Cam, and take in other people's opinions in-between. Have a good day. Great discussion today!" Dr. Loni yelled as some boys were walking out the door. The soccer boys stood up and left. Only two classes left on the first day. And so far, this day sucked.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm going to a friend's house today, and if I see there are 15 reviews by the time I get home, I will add another chapter tonight. Next chapter is about Massie's date, and a secret is discovered. It is going to get interesting. :P**

* * *


	4. Dating and Secrets

**Briarwood Front Steps**

**Monday, September 6th**

**3:30 PM  
**

Massie sat on the front steps waiting for Briarwood to get out. The doors opened behind her, and she turned around to look for Jake. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned back to the front to come face to face with Derrington.

"You ready to apologize?" Derrington asked.

"What would make you think that?" Massie asked sassily.

"The fact you are sitting in front of Briarwood."

"Why can't I be here for someone else?"

"Are you?" Derrington asked his eyes suddenly open with fear.

"As a matter of fact, I am and here he comes now." Just then, Jake came down the steps and put his arm around Massie.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Defiantly," Massie smiled. She looked back at Derrington's face of shock. She smiled back at him. Then she walked with Jake to his viper.

* * *

**Briarwood Front Steps**

**Monday, September 6th**

**3:32 PM**

"What was that about?" Cam said joining him. "Is that Massie?" he said pointing to the girl walking with Jake to his viper. "I didn't know she was going out with Jake."

"Neither did I," Derrick said kicking a rock across the sidewalk.

"You don't still like her dude, do you?" Derrick didn't reply. "Oh god, you do."

"It doesn't matter, she moved on," Derrick replied. "Lets, get out of here."

"Let's go play my X-box," Cam said to Derrick. Cam and Derrick walked over to where Harris, Cam's older brother, was waiting in front of the car.

"Derrick! Derrick!" Derrick turned around to find Todd Lyons, Claire's younger brother, chasing after him.

"Hey Todd," Derrick said stopping, "What up?"

"There is a camera in the ESP share bear!"

"WHATT!!!"Derrick said, now practically shouting.

"There is a camera in the bear, and I think I know who's behind it." Todd motioned for Derrick to lean down. He whispered in his ear.

"WHATT!!!!" Derrick said, now screaming. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Walk with me." Derrick told Todd and motion for Cam to come. Tod spilled the entire story of how he helped Massie one night get into Briarwood, and she said if he did, she would kiss him. He didn't know why she needed to get in, but if it was in exchange for a kiss he would do it.

"What are we going to do?" Cam asked, furious. _So this is how Claire found out about Nikki and re-gifting._

Todd pulled out a mini camera."I'm way ahead of you."

* * *

**Slice of Heaven**

**Monday, September 6th**

**7:00 PM**

Massie and Jake sat down into one of the booths. "A medium pepperoni pizza, and 2 cokes." Jake told the waitress who came to their table.

"Did you like the move?" Jake asked. They had gone and seen Dark Knight. Massie replayed the scene in her head.

_It was 4:00. "Two for the Dark Knight," Jake told to the man at the ticket counter. He handed them the tickets. They went into the movie theater and got seats in the last row. The movie theater was crowded. The Dark Night had came out Friday, and with all the people in Westchester, it looked like it would be crowed for at least another week. _

_When the movie started, Massie started to get nervous. Her and Derrington had never gone to a date at the movies. What if he made a move! Jake grabbed her hand and squeezed it. AHHHH! Massie was screaming in her head. _

_The movie scared Massie to death, but not as much as when Jake did the whole "fake stretch" thing and put his arm around Massie's shoulder. The rest of the movie was ok, but thankfully Jake didn't make another move._

"Yeah, it was fun," Massie said, "But the Joker dude freaked me out a little."

"I thought the pencil joke was hilarious. You know when he said he could make the pencil disappear and then he slammed the dude's head into it. That was hilarious," Jake said and started laughing. Massie started to giggle along with him.

They ate their pizza, and then Jake drove her home.

"Here's your stop," Jake said as they pulled into her drive way.

"Well, thanks. I had fun," Massie said before she got out of the car. Then, Jake leaned towards her and kissed her. Massie kissed back, and pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said and got out of the car. She ran up to her room. This is worth at least 50 gossip points eventhough it was about her.

* * *

**OCD **

**Monday, September 6th**

**10:30 PM**

"Todd! Todd!" Derrick whisper-shouted while looking around for Todd. Todd appeared out of the bush, and motioned for Derrick and Cam to come over to where he was. Together, they walked into OCD. They should really lock up this school. I mean, it is filled with rich girls. They walked to a room that read 203.

"How do you know this is the room?" Cam asked.

"I took Claire's schedule," he said holding it up.

They walked in the room, and Todd started looking around. He went over to the bookshelf and started installing it.

"Will it work?" Derrick asked.

"Of course, I already have one in Massie's room. My personal favorite thing to watch is the Friday Night Sleepovers. Those are funny." Derrick stared at Todd in awe.

"You know that's an invasion of privacy," Cam said.

"I know, but it's awesome. Don't worry I'll take it down. Massie's been really boring lately," Todd replied.

Derrick looked guilty. It was his fault Massie wasn't happy. But why wasn't she happy? She was going out with Jake. Unless…she wasn't really into him.

"Anyways, it will send the tapes to your phone, so you can only watch when they have class. Which, by the way, is last on Tuesdays and Thursday." Todd continued.

"Todd my man, you are an easedroping genius!" Derrick said slapping him on the back.

"Ok, done," Todd said as he finished installing the camera. "You so owe me."

Todd turned around and hurried out of OCD. Derrick and Cam followed. They snuck out of the building and quietly biked home. Last thing they wanted was to get caught and kicked of the soccer team.

* * *

**Click the review button to make me happy! :( - :)**

**jk. i'm so happy about all the reveiws! -- BTW check out my poll. for the sequal (which for some reason i'm already thinking of) I need a name for the 7th grade alpha. So, choose 2 and the one with the most votes wins. Oh, and I am happy to say to danielle- your name will be used in a later chapter, but not that much. I may use it in the sequal though.**

**Thanks for all the review, and I'll update fast. I wrote this fast, so sorry it there are any spelling or weird mistakes.**


	5. Realizations and Help

**WOW! LOTz of review!!! :D Keep them coming**

**

* * *

**

**Briarwood Bathroom**

**Tuesday, September 7th**

**2:45 PM**

"God, Massie's not doing anything besides texting," Derrick said frustrated.

He was watching the girls ESP class through his cell phone with Cam. They were talking about how might get back with a boy after he dumped you. Massie hadn't said a thing. All she did was text. Alicia had said she didn't have to worry about it because who would stupid enough to break up with her. Claire had talked about how she's been email and calling Cam trying to get him to talk to her again, but it wasn't working, so she gave up. Kristen and Dylan said they would probably build a bridge and get over it like last years shoes. But Massie, Massie had been silent the entire class. When Mrs. Conner asked her to contribute, she waver her hand and said "maybe later" and went back to texting.

"How am I going to find anything out if she doesn't talk?!?!" Derrick asked Cam.

Cam shook his head no. He felt like a looser for breaking up Claire. Cam had learned that Claire had given up on him when he wanted her back. Great, just great. _Would Massie help him get her back? Would he have to beg? Was it worth it? YES! 100% yes!_

The bell rang on Derrick's phone. He went back to look at it. "Well, OCD's out, and I learned absolutely nothing." Derrick said hitting his head against the bathroom wall."

"Derrick, look!" Cam said pointing the phone.

"Miss Block, could you please stay after," Mrs. Conner asked. Massie took a seat, and Mrs. Conner continued, "Massie, I feel you don't want to talk about your feelings in class like the other."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, so?"

"So, I am having you stay after so you can participate in the discussion without everyone else around."

"Whatever. But does this mean I don't have to participate in any discussions?"

"Unless you want to, yes, but you will make up anything we talked about in class after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Deal. Shoot,"

"Ok, Massie. What would you do if you wanted to get back with a boy?" _Ohh this is going to get good. _Derrick thought.

"Probably find a hotter guy to make him jealous." _Wait...wait, wait! Did she just say she would find a hotter guy, like Jake, to get him jealous? Massie is using Jake to get me jealous! _

"What about if a boy wanted to get back with you? What if he used a girl to get you back?"

"I'd think he was more of a jerk and I wouldn't take him back. Puh-lease like I get jealous." _What not to do: #1 Break up with Massie. #2 DO NOT use another girl to get her back. _

"I see Massie. I think we should schedule some extra sessions. You seem to have some major problems that we will need to discuss."

"What!"

"We can continue this discussion now or on Thursday, whichever you want."

Massie pulled out her cell phone. "I'm leaving," Massie replied.

"That's ok. You will eventually find you can trust me, but until then I want you to write what happened at Skye Hamilton's party last May in your journal. "

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Well, if you would have listened during class, you would have heard it mentioned a couple times."

"Oh," Massie said and stormed out of the room.

"WOW!" Cam said. "I did not see that coming. Do you think she's just using Jake to get you jealous?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Derrick replied putting his phone in his pocket.

"Well, Derrick, what are you going to do now?" Cam asked.

"I'm going to get Massie back," Derrick said getting up off the floor, and walked out of the boy's bathroom.

* * *

**OCD **

**Tuesday, September 7th**

**3:00 PM**

"Finally," Massie said to the PC, "this stupid class is over. I thought I was going to die of boredom." Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Miss Block, could you please stay after," Mrs. Conner asked. Massie said something to the Pretty Committee and turned back to Mrs. Conner. Mrs. Conner motioned for Massie to take a seat. "Massie, I feel you don't want to talk about your feelings in class like the others."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, so?"

"So, I am having you stay after so you can participate in the discussion without everyone else around."

"Whatever. But does this mean I don't have to participate in any discussions?"

"Unless you want to, yes, but you will make up anything we talked about in class after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Deal. Shoot,"

"Ok, Massie. What would you do if you wanted to get back with a boy?"

"Probably find a hotter guy to make him jealous."

"What about if a boy wanted to get back with you? What if he used a girl to get you back?"

"I'd think he was more of a jerk and I wouldn't take him back. Puh-lease like I get jealous. "

"I see Massie. I think we should schedule some extra sessions. You seem to have some major problems that we will need to discuss."  
Massie blinked her eyes twice, "What! I do not problems, and like I have time for that."

"We can continue this discussion now or on Thursday, whichever you want."

Massie pulled out her cell phone. "I'm leaving," Massie replied.

"That's ok. You will eventually find you can trust me, but until then I want you to write what happened at Skye Hamilton's party last May in your journal. "

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Well, if you would have listened during class, you would have heard it mentioned a couple times."

"Oh," Massie said and stormed out of the room.

She walked down the steps to the front lawn. She walked over to where her friends waited under THEIR oak tree.

"Who wants to hit the mall?" Massie asked her friends, not even wanting to think about her discussion with Mrs. Conner.

"What Mrs. Conner want?"Alicia asked while texting on her phone.

Massie rolled her eyes, "She told me I have quote "problems" end quote and that I need to stay after and Tuesdays and Thursdays to talk because I won't talk during class. Uhh," Massie said throwing her arms in the air, "I swear that teacher is out to get me."

"That sucks," Kristen said

"Let's go. I need to do some serious shopping to get my mind of Mrs. Connor."

* * *

**Westchester Mall**

**Tuesday, September 7th**

**4:00 PM**

"What do you think of this top?" Dylan asked. "Massie, Massie!"

Massie looked up, "Yeah."

"What do you think of this top?" Dylan asked again.

"It's okay, get it in gray though, white isn't the right shade for your skin tone." Massie's phone started to buzz. "I'll be right back. I'll meet you in BCBG in 30 minutes." She got up and walked out of Juicy. Once she got to Starbucks, she opened her phone. **One New Text. **She hit OK.

**CAM: hey Massie**

**MASSIE: hey**

**CAM: need 2 talk 2 u**

**MASSIE: bout?**

**CAM: want to get back w/ C**

**CAM: u at the mall?**

**MASSIE: yeh. b at your house at 6**

**CAM: gr8**

**MASSIE: make sure none of your friends r there**

**CAM: k, bye**

**MASSIE: bye**

Massie finished her double mocca latte and biscotti, and started to walk to BCBG. As she walked, something at the jewelry store caught her eye. She walked over to it. It was a heart shaped silver locket.

"How much?" Massie asked the lady at the counter pointing to the locket.

"$400"

"I'll take it. Can you engrave "C&C" into it and I'll need a chain." Massie handed the lady her visa. 10 minutes later, the cashier returned with the engraved locket on a chain. She put it into a box and handed it to Massie.

"Thank you," Massie said before she turned around and headed to BCBG. Her friends were already there. For the next hour, the Pretty Committee raided Ralf Lauren, BCBG, and DKNY. At 5:10, Massie had 5 bags, Alicia and Dylan had 4, Kristen had 2, and Claire had 1. Massie's driver, Isaac, dropped Massie's friends off at their houses, including Claire at Massie's guesthouse, and then drove her to the Fishers.

* * *

**Fisher's house**

**Tuesday, September 8th**

**5:50 PM**

"Do you really think she's just using Jake to get me jealous?" Derrick asked Cam. They were sitting in Cam's room. After Cam and Derrick saw the girls ESP class and Massie's after school talk with Mrs. Conner, Derrick has been questioning everything.

"I don't know. Probably, but you know she would go out with older guys," Cam replied still studding his math homework.

"If she wants me back, why doesn't she just apologize already?"

"Don't you know anything?" Cam asked rhetorically. "Massie isn't the type of person who apologizes. She wouldn't go begging to her ex to get back with her. She would find someone else to show them what their missing."

"Why was I so stupid!"

"You were mad, and your big mouth just couldn't contain it anymore."

"I know, but when I think about it now, she isn't immature, she's a GIRL!"

"You should have thought of that before you broke up with her."

"Me and my big mouth," Derrick said pointing to his mouth. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Dude, you need to get out of here," Cam said to Derrick, looking at the clock, "Massie will be here at 6."

"I'm not leaving. I need to find out anything that will help me get back with her."

"We're not going to talk about her. We are talking about how I'll get back with Claire."

"I'll get an idea," Derrick replied with a smile coming to his face.

"Well, get in the closet then," Cam replied half pushing Derrick into the closet.

"Did something die in here, it's horrible!" Derrick asked laughing.

Cam checked his phone 5:59. "SHUT UP!" Cam said closing the closet door.

* * *

**Fisher's House**

**Tuesday, September 8th**

**6:00 PM**

Massie headed up to the door and knocked. A second later Mrs. Fisher answered. "Oh hello Massie," Mrs. Fisher said, "Cam is in his room."

"Thanks," Massie said as she walked down the hallway. She knocked and opened the closed door.

"Hey Cam," Massie said as she opened the door.

"Thanks for coming Massie," he was sitting by his computer. He turned his chair around. Massie sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Okay, this is what you need to do. Since you both are romantics and blah blah, what you need to do is sing to her under her window one night. Sing her_ Get Back_ by Demi Lavado, and I promise she'll come down. When she does, give her this. And she'll totally take you back." She handed him the locket and he lifted the lid, admiring the locket.

"What makes you so sure she'll take me back?"

"Because…she said quote "the only way I'll take Cam back now is if he sings Get Back to me under my window" end quote."

"Oh, then what the locket for?"

"Well, it's cute and Claire will love it."

"Thanks Mass you're a genius." Cam said giving her a hug.

"I know. Now do it tomorrow night. I've got a date with Jake on Thursday, and I don't want to miss this performance."

Cam rolled his eyes, "So you and Jack…."

"What about me and Jack?" Massie's face got more serious.

"Do you really like him?" Cam said.

"Well, at least he doesn't spying on me in people's closets." As Massie said this, she walked over and opened the door to Cam's closet. There standing in the closet was..none other than..Derrington.

"You know I can hear you breath," Massie said and turned around leaving Cam's room. Once she got out of the rooms, Massie took out her cell phone and dialed Isaac.

"Isaac, come pick me up. I'm ready to go home." This day had been one of the longest days of her existence.

* * *

**REVEIW! Next 2 chapters up 2morrow (next ch. is really short) but the 2nd will be something you never expect. Seriously you will never see it coming :D**


	6. Make up! :D

**As promised, here are chapter 6 & 7.**

**sorry to say that this chapter is really short and stupid, but it is for you Claire and Cam lovers. So...here it is and then i'll go back to MASSIE!!**

* * *

**Block Estate**

**Wednesday, September 9th**

**9:00 PM**

Massie saw Cam bike up her driveway. Massie grabbed her phone.

**MASSIE: kuh-laire look our your window**

Massie saw Claire pull back her window shade and open her window. Massie opened her window. She couldn't wait to hear this.

Cam locked eyes and Claire started singing:

_Don't walk away_

_Like you always do_

_This time_

_Baby_

_You're the only thing_

_That's been_

_On my mind_

_Ever since you left_

_I've been a mess_

_(you won't answer your phone)_

_I'll say it once_

_And I'll leave you_

_Alone_

_But I gotta_

_Let you know_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone_

_Would ring_

_And I knew it_

_Was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know_

_That you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_Don't look at me that way_

_I see it in your eyes_

_Don't worry about me_

_I've been fine_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_I've been a mess_

_Since you left_

_And every time_

_I see you_

_It gets more_

_And more intense_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone_

_Would ring_

_And I knew it_

_Was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know_

_That you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_You were_

_The only one_

_I wanted_

_And you were_

_The first one_

_I fell for_

_You're the only one_

_That I've_

_Been needing_

_And I don't want_

_To be_

_Lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone_

_Would ring_

_And I knew it_

_Was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know_

_That you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know_

_That you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna Get back_

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Massie saw that Claire was now crying. Claire ran down the stairs in her house, and ran out the door. She ran to Cam. She gave Cam a hug and he handed her a box. Claire opened it and started crying harder. It was a silver locket with C&C on the front. She opened it and on the inside was a picture of Cam feeding her a gummy worm.

"Do you forgive me?" Cam asked.

"Of course," Claire said and kissed him.

_Well, looks like my job is done,_ Massie thought. Massie laid back onto her bed and drifted off to sleep. And what a good job she did too.

* * *


	7. Breaking down

**Outside Ben and Jerri's**

**Thursday, September 10th**

**8:00 PM**

Massie looked at the text from Jake one more time.

**JAKE: can we move the date to 8 at ben and jerri's?**

She had said ok. Jake explained he had a family dinner thing and they wouldn't be done till around 7:30. Massie kept walking. Her parents had Isaac drive them to her dad's business dinner at 5. _They should be getting done around now,_ Massie thought looking at the time on her phone. She saw Jake's viper up ahead.

She rounded the corner, and two figures in the viper…MAKING OUT!

"Jake," Massie said hoping it wasn't him. The figure immediately pulled away and looked startled.

"Massie," Jake said in utter shock. _Busted!_ "I can explain."

"Ok. Explain to me why you were making out with a girl that is clearly not your girlfriend? Is this the real reason you changed our plans from 5 to 8?" Massie replied sassily.

"Girlfriend?" The girl asked Jake. "Have you been two-timing me?"

"Umm…" Jake said trying to make up an excuse.

"You know what Jake," Massie replied, "We're over."

"So are we," said the other girl getting out of the car.

Massie and the girl turned away and took off in different directions leaving Jake sitting alone in his viper looking like a dumbass. _I can't believe I liked that jerk! He made a stupid mistake two-timing MASSIE BLOCK!!!_

Just then, Massie heard Demi Lavado's La La Land start playing.

_Well, some may say_

_I need to be afraid_

_Of lossing everything _

_Because of where I_

_Started I made my name_

_Well everything the same_

_In a la la and, Machine_

_Machine, Machine_

She pulled out her cell phone. "Hello," she answered.

"Is this Massie Block?" the lady on the other line asked.

"Yes," Massie answered questioning what this was all about.

"This is Nurse Jekson at the Westchester Hospital. Your parents were in a serious car accident, and both are in comas."

Massie couldn't speak, she put her phone in her back pocket and started running. She didn't know when she would stop. She had no idea where she was going. She didn't know what to do. She just kept running until her legs wouldn't let her run any longer.

She eventually passed down on the steps of someone's house and started crying. To make it even worse, it started raining, soaking her from head to toe. She sat there crying for a while. She could see it getting darker out, but didn't care. Her world just took a turn for the worst.

"Massie?" a semi-low voice asked. Massie turned around to face Cam. _Oh. So this is where I am. The Fisher residence._ "Massie, what's wrong? Are you crying?" Cam said as he wiped a tear away from Massie's cheek but they kept coming. "You wanna come inside?" Massie just sat there. Eventually, Cam pulled her up off the step and walked her in. They were in the kitchen. "Massie, you can sit down, I'll be right back." A minute later, Cam came back with his mom. They sat down by Massie.

"What's wrong Massie?" Mrs. Fisher asked.

There was a long pause, the only noise was the sound of Massie's sobs. Eventually she talked. "Boyfriend---breakup---Parents---car-crash---coma," Cam's eyes widened. Even though he had never seen Massie Block cry, this was defiantly something to cry about. Even he would cry about something like this. Cam put his arm around Massie and rubber her back trying to soothe her.

Mrs. Fisher finally spoke, "Well, if there is anything we can do, let us know. Wait, I have an idea. You could stay here until your parents get out of the hospital. You know, to keep your mind off things."

Massie nodded. "I'll have Cam and Harris drive you to your house to pick up your things. You may stay in the guest room." Mrs. Fisher gave Massie a hug and left Cam and Massie sitting there. Massie was still crying, her head between her arms on the table, but coming to a stop, while Cam was still hugging her.

"Hey Cam where were you, the guys want to…" Derrick trailed off when he saw Massie. "Block?"

Massie looked up, and put her head back down. "What?" Cam asked.

"umm..Oh the guys want to play your Halo 3 on your X-box but we can't find the other remote."

"I'll be right down," Cam replied, and Derrick turned around and went back downstairs.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" Massie shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Whatever."

Cam gave Massie's hand a squeeze and led her to the basement. Massie sat down on the couch. The boys all gave Cam weird looks wondering why she was there, but Cam said he would tell them later.

"Hey Block. What's up?" Derrington asked sitting by Massie.

"A lot," Massie said in monotone.

"Oh, look, I'm really sorry about what happened at Skye's party and I want you back." Massie's eyes widened as Derrington leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

Massie broke the kiss, "No, no, no!" Massie screamed. Everyone turned in stared.

"Block, wait!" Derrington pleaded

"No!" Massie said and she ran up the stairs.

"Nice Job dude. Both her parents are in comas for god's sake!" Cams shouted at Derrick as he chased after Massie. The boys were in shock of what Cam just said. _What did I just do!_ Derrick thought.

* * *

**Buh buh buh. I guess you never saw that coming...LOTS coming up!!!**

**REVIEW! I need to know what you thought of this chapter. I don't care about the last, but this one is BIG TIME NEWS!!!**

**thanx for all the reviews so far. PLEASE TAKE MY POLE!! I am already thinking of a sequal..so help me by taking the pole!!!**

**next chapter up hopefully tomorrow ... i don't know...i'll try :D**


	8. Sorry

**YEH I found time to write it. So here it is. ENJOY!!! btw thanx for all the reviews you guys are GREAT!**

* * *

_Flash back:_

_"Hey Block. What's up?" Derrington asked sitting by Massie. _

_"A lot," Massie said in monotone._

_"Oh, look, I'm really sorry about what happened at Skye's party and I want you back." Massie's eyes widened as Derrington leaned in and touched his lips to hers._

_Massie broke the kiss, "No, no, no!" Massie screamed. Everyone turned in stared. _

_"Block, wait!" Derrington pleaded_

_"No!" Massie said and she ran up the stairs._

_"Nice Job dude. Both her parents are in comas for god's sake!" Cams shouted at Derrick as he chased after Massie. The boys were in shock of what Cam just said. What did I just do! Derrick thought._

_End flashback._

"Massie wait up!" Cam shouted after Massie.

Massie turned around, "Why?"

"Derrick is a jerk right now. Forget him. Do you want to go get your stuff? Harris and I can bring you there right now."

"Sure, I guess," Massie replied looking at the ground.

"Harris, get your butt down here. We need you to drive us to Massie's," Cam shouted up the stairs. Seconds later Harris came down. Mrs. Fisher had told Harris everything that had happened. Harris gave Massie a quick hug and led them to the car.

Nobody said anything until they got to their house. Then Cam muttered, "I'm going to see Claire while you get your stuff."

"Okay," Massie murmured back. When Cam left, Massie was on the verge of tears.

Massie half ran up to her room. She couldn't stand looking at her house. It made her sad all over again. Chris sat on her bed. She went to her closet and pulled out her suitcases. She started picking out clothes and folding them and setting them in her suit cases. She had 5 suitcases, 2 just for shoes. She had a separate small suitcase for her makeup and hair products. She grabbed her purse and put her cell phone, iPod, iPod speakers, camera, chargers, pictures from her bulletin board, sunglasses, her diary, and her fuzzy purple pen. Finally she grabbed two pillows from her bed and Beans bed, and put them on top of the pile.

"Okay. I'm done," She told Harris.

"Wow, why do girls have to have so much stuff," Harris laughed and Massie started to laugh with him. Cam and Claire came through the door while Massie was laughing.

"Massie I'm soooo sorry!" Claire said running towards Massie to giving her a hug. Massie hugged back."I'll come over whenever you want. If you need anything just call." Massie smiled.

Cam and Harris started bringing things down. Massie scooped up her adorable pug, Bean, and carried him downstairs.

Massie turned to Claire, "Will you come now and help me unpack?"

"Of course," Claire said. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

Massie shook her head no.

"Will you call them later?" Massie asked.

"Sure, are you going to still have Friday night sleepover tomorrow?"

"I'll have to ask Mr. and Mrs. Fisher. It is their house."

"I understand," Claire said.

They walked down with each other to the Fisher's minivan. Cam and Claire talked all the way back to the Fisher house. Massie just looked out the window. When they arrived, Mrs. Fisher was waiting at the door. She led Massie to the guest room. It was right across from Cam's at the end of the hallway.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. Oh, and you can borrow Cam's computer if you need anything. The bathroom is right there, she said pointed to the door next to Cam's room. There are storage drawers in there. Cam cleared the top one for you to use. Harris will drive you to school tomorrow at , that's all. Oh and call me Ann."

"Thanks Ann."

Mrs. Fisher left leaving Claire and Massie sitting there. Cam and Harris were still bringing in Massie's things. Massie just sat there, and Claire fidgeted with her hair. Bean found his bead and laid down. Finally the last bag entered the room. Harris left, but Cam stayed.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Cam asked.

"No, I'll be fine. You and Claire go have fun," Massie said starting to walk over to unzip her bags.

"Okay," Cam said. "I'll come get you when it's time for dinner."

"Thanks."

Massie started unpacking. She put her shoes in the bottom of the closet. She neatly put her underwear, bras, socks, and pjs in the top drawer of the dresser, tops in the second, and bottoms in the third. She hung up her jackets, skirts, and dresses in the closet. She put her pillows on the bed. She moved Beans bed so it was right next to hers. She put her diary and pen inside the desk. She put her iPod speakers on the desk and put her iPod in. She put her chargers and camera in the desk. She slung the purse over the back of the chair and put the others on a shelf in the closet. She took her pictures and spread them out all over her room. Lastly, she grabbed her bag of bathroom stuff and headed to the bathrooms. Surprisingly, the drawers were pretty big and everything fit. She FINISHED!

Massie decided to take a really long shower. Most of the time she just stood there, letting the hot water hit her back. She washed her hair and body and got out. She wrapped a towel around her, and went back to her room. She grabbed a tank and capri-sweatpants. She didn't worry about her hair; she just let it dry on its own. She turned on her music and sat back on her bed. _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift was softly blasting through the speakers.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. Cam walked in.

"Time for dinner," he said.

"Did Claire leave?" Massie asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, she told me to tell you bye. You were in the shower."

"Oh."

Massie followed Cam to the kitchen. Cam motioned for her to sit between him and Harris. They didn't talk much during dinner. Mrs. Fisher only asked Cam and Harris a couple questions about their days. Massie was moving her food around on her plate. She didn't have much of an appetite.

"Is everything ok?" Mrs. Fisher asked. "You haven't touched your plate."

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm that hungry."

"That's understandable."

"May I be excuse?" Massie asked.

"Of course." Massie got up and went back to her room. She just sat on her bed, looking at a picture her family had taken over the summer. Massie put the picture face down next to her bed. She got up and went over to Cam's room. The door was open.

"Cam, can I use your computer?" Massie asked. Cam turned around from where his desk where he sat doing homework.

"Sure," he said. He grabbed his math book and moved to the floor. Massie sat down at the desk and logged onto IM.

**MASSIEKUR has signed on.**

Massie looked at her buddy list. Dylan, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen were all on. Suddenly she was attacked by a thousand IM's all at the same time. Massie ignored them all, and made a chat room. She invited Kristen, Claire, Alicia, and Dylan.

**HOLAGURRL: OMG Mass I am sooooooo sry**

**CLAIREBEAR: me 2**

**SEXYSPORTZBABE: me 3**

**BIGREDHEAD: me 4**

**SEXYSPORTZBABE: we r hear for u. if you need anything just ask.**

**HOLAGURRL: gr8 idea- we should go shopping 2morrow!**

**BIGREDHEAD: r u put 2 it mass?**

**MASSIEKUR: always am (:**

**MASSIEKUR: c u 2morrow**

**CLAIREBEAR: bye!**

**HOLAGURRL, BIGREDHEAD, SEXYSPORTZBABE, CLAIREBEAR signed off.**

**MASSIEKUR signed off.**

Massie turned to Cam. He had just finished his homework. "I'm going shopping afterschool tomorrow. Don't worry about picking me up."

"Okay, and you know if you still want to have your Friday sleepover, you can. I asked my mom for you and she said you could. You can have the basement all to yourself."

"I don't know, are you sure? It would be weird."

"No Massie. We want you to be happy, and we would do anything to see that happen. Besides, I still owe you for helping me and Claire get back together all those times." Massie smiled.

* * *

**Now all you have to do for another ch. is move your mouse to the bottom of the screen and click the review button. I will try to have the next ch. up tomorrow, but if not, for sure by friday. You guys are great!**


	9. Can it get any worst?

**Fisher house**

**Friday, September 11th**

**7:20 AM**

"Massie wake up!" Someone was shaking her.

She jolted up from bed. She looked around to find Cam, "What? What time is it?"

"7:20. We are leaving in 25 minutes. Breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry," Massie said looking back down at the ground.

"You sure? You didn't eat anything last night either."

"I don't know. I'm just not hungry. Anyways, I got to get ready for school." Cam left to get breakfast. Massie hopped out of bed. She grabbed a gray jersey dress, black ankle boots, a long black chunky necklace, and her purple Coach purse. She straightened her hair and wore a purple headband. She applied her makeup and walked into the kitchen. According to her phone, it was exactly 7:45. Perfect.

* * *

**OCD**

**Friday, September 11th**

**12:20 PM**

"Massie, what's wrong?" Alicia asked. "You haven't touched your food. You're just staring at it."

"I guess I'm just not hungry. I got to do something. I'll see you in class." Massie stood up and left.

She walked to the ESP classroom. She opened the door. Thankfully, Mrs. Conner was in there and didn't have a class.

"Mrs. Conner, can we talk?" Massie asked

"Of course Massie. Come, sit," she said moving towards the chairs in the corner. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I'm..just..confused." Massie admitted, " I guess I just need to tell someone everything."

"Well go ahead. I am glad you trust me enough to tell me. You know everything said in this room stays in this room."

"Ok, well it started out just before Skye Hamilton's party. I was dating the star goalie of Briarwood, Derrick Harrington. For the past 5 years, there has been a camera in the "share bear" in the Briarwood ESP class. Alphas of the 8th grade get access to this room that is no longer used at OCD. Inside is a TV connected to the camera, so the alphas could learn about guys and become boy experts. Well last year, Skye Hamilton had the room and she decided to have a contest amongst the 7th graders to win the key. The key was hidden under a boys bed and who ever found it, got it. Layne Abeley found it and we made her give it to us. Skye promised me early access to the room if I set her up with Chris Abeley. I knew Chris Abeley because we ride horses together sometimes. Anyways, his girlfriend Fawn had recently broke up with him, and I was trying to set him up with Fawn so I would get early access. She gave me the key and we would watch ESP. I found out Derrick had a problem with me and I was determined to find out. I guess he got jealous I was spending more time with Chris than with him. At the party, he broke up with me, and called me "immature." So this year, I started going out with a sophomore, Jake, to make Derrick jealous and show him I moved on. Yesterday I found Jake making out with another girl, and I broke up with him. Then I got a call saying my parents got in car crash and were in comas. I started running and ended up at Cam's house. Cam is going out with Claire and I have helped him get back together with her a couple times. Anyways, he came and took me in. His mom told me to stay there until my parents got out of the hospital. We went downstairs and Cam had his friends, Derrick, Polvert, Kemp, and Josh, over. Derrick started talking to me and then he kissed me. I ran out saying no, and haven't talked to him since." Massie was crying now. Really crying. Crying as much as she did yesterday.

"I see," Mrs. Conner said. "Massie, do you still have feelings for Derrick?"

"I think I loved him, but I'm not sure he feels the same. I mean he wants to get back with me, but I don't want to be embarrassed by him again. He broke up and completely embarrassed me at a party, it wasn't even a 7th grade party, it was the 8th grade alphas party. He thinks I'm immature; he's the one who wears shorts in the winter, and shakes his butt to show his feelings. I mean, I like the butt shaking, but come on, who's more mature, me or him?"

"What would it take for him to show you he really does want to get back with you?"

"I don't know. Something big I guess. Maybe if he embarrassed himself in front of the whole school or something. I don't know. I want him to know how it feels to be completely embarrassed. "

The bell rang. "I got to go. Thanks for listening Mrs. Conner." Massie said over her shoulder and left.

She walked down the hallway to math. As she walked down the hallway, she heard people whispering_. I heard she's going anorexic. She didn't eat anything at lunch. I heard her parents were killed last night. I heard her parents lost their jobs and she's poor._ Massie rolled her eyes at all these rumors.

"MASSIE BLOCK PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE FOR A PHONE CALL." Massie heard the office call her name over the speaker. Who didn't call her cell phone? She eventually made it to the office. The secretary handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Massie asked.

"Massie Block, this is Dr. Edrian at the Westchester Hospital. I am sorry to report your mother's heart has stopped."

"Wh..what?" Massie said into the phone on the verge of tears.

"I'm very sorry." Then the line went dead. Massie dropped the phone and ran out of the office crying. She was stopped by Claire.

"What's wrong Massie?" Claire asked holding her by the shoulders.

"Let me go!" Massie said as she ran out the front doors of the school. She tripped on the steps breaking one of her heals. She took off her shoes and started running.

She collapsed behind one of the bushes at Briarwood. She sat down and started crying. She cried and cried and cried. Never intending to stop.

* * *

**Briarwood Front Lawn**

**September 11th**

**3:30 PM**

She started to hear the sound of people coming out of the school. She whipped her tears and put her head on her knees crying softer.

"So anyways, the reason I left during lunch was because my phone started vibrating. I opened it up and…" Derek was cut off by Cam.

"Did you hear something?" Cam asked. The boys all stopped and turned around.

"Massie?" Derek asked.

"Oh GOD," Cam shouted, and jumped over the edge landing near Massie. "Massie what happened?" He asked putting his arms on her shoulders.

"Mom…dead," Massie said talking to her knees. Cam was suddenly sad. He pulled Massie up off the ground. She was hugging her purse and shoes. Cam took them from her and grabbed her hand and started to walk her to Harris's car. The boys followed.

When they got to the car, Derrick asked Cam, "What about the rest of our conversation?"

"We'll continue it IM later. Right now I got to get Massie back home."

By the time, Kemp had been dropped off, which was right after Polvert, Massie had fallen asleep. She was laying cross Cam with her head on Derrick's lap.

"You look like you're enjoying this," Josh joked.

"I really am," Derrick said looking down at Massie's beautiful head. Derrick reached down and started stroking Massie's hair. Derrick was caught up in it.

"Derrick! Leave already!" Cam whisper shouted. They had been sitting in front his house for 5 minutes.

"Okay, okay." Derrick slid out of the car, took one last look at sleeping Massie, and headed up his front stairs.

Cam and Harris finally made it home. They carried Massie to her room and set her on her bed. Cam headed to his room. He opened his IM and waited for Derrick to sign on.

* * *

**Fisher House**

**September 11th**

**7:00 PM**

Massie woke up and looked around. She was back in the Fisher's guess room. Massie got out of bed. She needed to talk to the girls. They were probably wondering what happened. Massie walked into Cam's room. Shoot. He was on IM. Massie looked at the screen. He was talking to Derrick.

Massie read the first line. 'IT WAS MASSIE ON THE ESP CAMERAS'.

Massie gasped, Cam turned around to come face to face with Massie.

"How could you!" she screamed and started running back to her room. Cam ran after her. Massie flopped on to her bed and started crying.

"Let me explain," Cam was sitting next to her.

"Why should I!" Massie said burying her head deeper into the pillow.

"Because.. you need to know the truth. Todd told us there was a camera in our ESP room in the share bear and that you were watching us. He set them up in yours because I wanted to know how to get Claire back and Derrick wanted to get you back. We've been watching it and you after sessions with Mrs. Connor. Derrick was saying why he left early at lunch. He said you were in Mrs. Connor's room."

"Oh, shit!" Massie said back into her pillow.

"What did you say?" Cam asked.

"I told her everything! I said…I said.."

"Massie what did you say?" Cam asked more seriously now.

"I said I loved DERRICK!"

"Massie, I don't know if you realize this but Derrick wants you back."

"Yeah, I noticed, but it's not going to be that easy."

"Mass, Derrick loves you. When you passed out in the car, he kept running his hand through his hair, he kept staring at you, and he only did this to find out how to get you back because you wouldn't talk to him."

"Seriously?" Massie said patting her hair, trying to feel where Derrington's hands had been.

"Yes, Massie. He really does want you back. What will it take for you to take him back?"

"I don't know…" Massie said and started crying again. "Can you put _on Love Story_ on? It's my favorite."

"Sure," Cam replied. He did as Massie said and left.

* * *

**Fisher House- Cam's Room**

**September 11th**

**7:10 PM**

When Cam got back to his room, his computer was being attacked by a thousand IM's all at one time.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: dude where did u go?**

**CAMGOESBAM: Massie found out**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: how???**

**CAMGOESBAM: she saw the IM  
SHORTZ4LIFE: now I'll never get her back**

**CAMGOESBAM: dude. she said she loved u**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: WHAT!!!!**

**CAMGOESBAM: then she said u'd have 2 do something big to get her back**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: like what**

**CAMGOESBAM: she didn't know**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: what am I going 2 do!**

**CAMGOESBAM: we'll think of an idea tomorrow when the guys come over. don't worry**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: of course I'M GOING TO WORRY!**

**SHORTZ4LIFE signed off.**

**CAMGOESBAM signed off.**

* * *

**how was it?? good, bad??? wanna know whats going to happen???**

**review review review and you will know soon**

**luv the reveiws**


	10. Sleepovers

****

wow LOTS of review!!!

anyways...I need you to take the poll on my profile page. It's for the sequal to this story and it is REALLY important that you vote. So please please please take the vote.

here is the next chapter--kind of a filler chapter but has surprises. Next chapter may be up later tonight :D

* * *

**Fisher House- Basement**

**September 11th**

**8:00 PM**

Massie had finished getting ready. She was wearing her stripped yellow pink shorts with a baby green thick strapped tank. She had already called Claire to bring the sleeping bags, Alicia to bring make up for makeovers, Dylan for every teen magazine worth reading, and Kristen to bring the movie because she did have the best taste in movies.

Massie went down to the basement which she now had all to herself. She put bowls of popcorn and coca-cola. _What else?_ Massie complicated. Everything was set. All she needed now was the girls. _Where were they?_

_Ding Dong _

Well, there was her answer.

"Massie, they're here," Cam yelled downstairs. Massie ran up the stairs and greeted her friends. She took two of the sleeping bags from Claire who was struggling with carrying all five of them. Cam took another two and followed the girls as they went downstairs.

The girls set up their sleeping bags in a circle, put the popcorn and soda in the middle, and started the movie, _John Tucker Must Die_.

"So, Mass…what's up with you and Derrington?" Alicia asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"What do you mean 'what's up with you and Derrington?'" Massie retorted back.

"I mean, do you want to get back with him or not?"

"I don't," Massie replied.

"That's not what my sources say." Alicia replied.

"So, what would Derrington have to do to get back with you?" Claire asked, while Dylan was giving her a makeover.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I will take him back."

"Massie, I think you have to see this," Kristen said logging on to her laptop.

She loaded it up to the school's blog page. She scrolled down to the 7th grade poll results.

"The 7th graders made a poll and they all voted. The results got posted today," Kristen explained, and showed Massie the screen.

_Most popular boy: Derrick Harrington_

_Most popular girl: Massie Block_

_Hottest girl: Massie Block_

_Hottest boy: Derrick Harrington_

_Cutest Couple: Cam and Claire_

_Hottest Couple: Alicia and Josh _

_Used to be Hottest Couple: Massie and Derrick_

_Soon to be Hottest Couple: Massie and Derrick_

_Used to be Cutest Couple: Massie and Derrick_

_Soon to be Cutest Couple: Massie and Derrick_

"See Massie, destiny wants you two back together. Everyone wants you two back together," Claire explained.

_I still can't believe I'm not THE hottest girl_, Alicia thought.

"Yeah, but like I really care what 7th graders think. Anyways, I'm tired and going to bed."

Around 3 AM, the girls crashed after a night of questioning, makeovers, magazine reading, and movie watching. Massie secretly thanked that the night was over.

* * *

**Fisher House**

**September 12th**

**1:00 PM**

"Bye Massie," the PC exclaimed as they walked out the Fisher's front door. "See you at school on Monday!"

"Same!" Massie said, closing the door. She turned around and headed back down to the basement. She started to pick up the food. Claire left the sleeping bags here for other sleepovers, but Kristin had brought home her movie, Alicia had brought home the makeup and stuff, and Dylan brought home the magazines. This left Massie to picking up the sleeping bags, and food from last night.

Massie put the cups into the trash with the empty soda bottle. She put the remains of the popcorn in the trash too, and put to bowl near the stairs. She looked back at the sleeping bags. She started to roll them up, one by one.

"Do you need help?" Cam asked. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Duh," Massie replied, nodding her head. Cam gave a little chuckle and helped Massie finish rolling up the sleeping bags, and stored them in the closet. They brought the trash and bowls upstairs, and put them in the kitchen.

"What are you doing today?" Massie asked Cam.

"Uh, the guys are coming over for the night, and…well…yeah."

"So, I'm guessing you want me to leave?"

"No, no. I didn't mean that….I,"

"Forget it. I'm going to do something today anyways. Can your brother give me a ride?"

"Sure…where to?" Cam asked.

"Galwaugh Farms," Massie replied.

"We can drop you off. I have to go get some more snacks for when the guys come over. Did you know Kemp is part PIG? He eats too much," Cam rambled on, and Massie went to her room. She changed into her signature riding outfit. She put her hair into a straight low side ponytail.

When she finished, she headed off to where Cam and Harris were waiting by the car. Before Cam could say anything, she slid past him into the front seat.

"Hey!" Cam shouted at her, while he reluctantly took a seat in the back. Massie smiled to herself.

After ten minutes of driving, Massie saw the sign. They drove into the front lot.

"Idea number please," said one of the security men with a clip board.

Massie waved to him, "Hey, Jorge."

"Oh hello, Miss Block." He said waving them through. As they reached stable B, Massie practically jumped out of the car.

"Pick me up in a couple of hours," Massie replied as she ran to stable.

"Brownie!" Massie exclaimed when she saw her precious Brownie in her stable. She immediately put the saddle on her horse, and put her helmet on. She walked Brownie out of the stable, and jumped on. They galloped down her private trail, the best trail at Galwaugh Farms. They had already rode for 30 minutes, but it had only seemed like 5.

"I don't know what to do," Massie started to tell Brownie.

"What do you mean the famous MASSIE BLOCK doesn't know what to do," a voice said from behind her. Massie turned around.

"You know this is a private trail," Massie questioned Chris as his horse came next to hers.

"Yeah, and that's how I knew you would be on it." Chris said. "So, what do you mean you don't know what to do?"

"I don't know. I just don't. With my whole parents and car crash thing and the fact that my ex-boyfriend wants to get back with me, I just have no idea what to do." Massie said looking at Chris.

"Oh," Chris said. "Well, maybe I can help. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Massie told Chris about everything that had happened. He never questioned anything. He just rode his horse and listened. When Massie finished, Christ didn't say anything. He was deep in thought apparently.

"I don't know what to do either," Chris finally said. "I get what you mean by not wanting to get back with Derrick, but maybe he didn't mean what he said. Like, guys don't always think things through when their around a girl, especially one like you. We mess things up, and we don't want to take the blame." Chris tried to explain. "I don't know what you should do Massie, but I think Derrick made a big mistake and he really is sorry. You should at least think about taking him back."

Massie nodded. _What would happen if I took Derrington back? Was he really sorry? Did he really not think thing through like Chris said? Should I take him back, should I, SHOULD I?_ A thousand questions were going through her head.

"Everything is going to be fine," Chris said. "You're Massie Block and everything will turn out your way!"

Massie smiled. Chris leaned in and gave her a hug. Massie put her head on his shoulder and looked out. She noticed something that wasn't quite right.

She figured it out. "CAM!!!" she yelled, making the horses nervous. Massie jumped off her horse, and took Brownie's reigns in her hand. She walked over to where Cam was crouching down behind the trees and bushes.

"What are you doing here!" she was still yelling. Cam got up, and stepped out from behind the bush. He was followed by 4 boys, Derrick, Josh, Polvert, and Kemp. Massie's eyes widened. _Oh no!! OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!_

Massie couldn't believe it. She jumped back onto her horse and took off. Not wanting to look back at the boys that were running after her. She kept riding until she got to stable B. She got off Brownie, and led her into the stable. She took everything off the horse, and quickly brushed her. She took off her cap, and walked out of the stall, locking it up as she left. She walked out of the stable and crashed into Derrick.

"Sorry," Derrick blurted. He wasn't just saying sorry for the reason she was now on the ground, but also for breaking up with her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground.

"You know what Derrick," Massie spat, "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time." With that she walked away.

She walked to where Cam was standing, "Let's go," she said. Cam didn't say anything. He just led back to where Harris was parked and they all got in. Massie was in the back, the window on one side…Derrick on the other.

Derrick kept saying sorry all over again. Sorry for spying, sorry of the ESP camera, sorry for breaking up with her when he shouldn't have. Massie was getting tired of it. Even though she wanted to take him back, her heart just couldn't. She didn't want any more holes in her heart. She wanted them to be fixed and never broken again.

Massie never said anything on the way back, and Cam just wanted to tell Derrick to shut up. He knew what Massie was going through right now, and he knew that what Derrick was saying wasn't going to help. They finally arrived at the house. Massie walked out of the car, walked straight to her room, and shut the door.

Meanwhile, the guys got out of the car, not saying anything, and walked to the basement.

"Dude! Why did you keep saying sorry to Massie? Like she cares. She looked like she just wanted you to shut up the entire ride home, and as a matter of fact, I wanted you to shut up to!" Cam blurted.

Derrick was speechless. He was starring at his feet. _What should I do!_

"I don't know! OK! I don't know what to do. I want her back so bad that I'll do anything. I'm so stupid for saying that to her. But I don't know what to do!" Derrick said, and started to cry. No one had ever seen him cry, like they had never seen Massie cried, but everyone cracks sometime.

No one said anything. They all turned away from Derrick, not wanting to see him cry. Eventually everyone went to sleep, except Derrick, who was still sitting on the couch alone crying. _What am I going to do?_

Cam was only half asleep. He was just thinking. _What can I do? I have never seen Derrick this bummed before._ Cam decided wasn't going to decide anything when he was this tied. He would figure it out on Monday or Tuesday or someday…

* * *

**Review review review and take my poll on my profile page :)**


	11. Not Again

**OCD**

**September 14th**

**10:30 AM**

"WOULD ALL 8TH GRADERS PLEASE REPPORT TOTEH AUDITORIUM IMMEDIATLY!" said Principal Burns voice over the intercom. Massie and the PC were sitting Starbucks when they heard the announcement. Massie sat up and the Pretty Committee followed.

"What do you think this is about?" Alicia asked as the girls took their seats.

"No, idea, but it has to be big if only the 8th graders are in on it," Dylan replied.

"Attention girls, attention!" Principal Burns said into the microphone. "Last year, at Lake Placid, you girls failed miserably. So you will be making it up this year. We have arranged for OCD and Briarwood to re-do the Lake Placid trip, but this time it will be different. Tomorrow, you will come to school with 1, I repeated 1 bag. You will leave OCD at 8:10 AM sharp. The drive is about 5 hours. From Tuesday night to Thursday afternoon, you will be unsupervised. " Every one started whispering. Principal Burns continued, "Settle down girls, I'm not even halfway done. You will be living in teams. Each team has been assigned already. There is a team captain for each team, and there will be 11 teams of 10. 2 tents will be provided for each team, and about 5 people per tent. You will need to bring sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets. We will also provide water, food, utensils, and first aid kit. You will need to cook your on food, make your own fire, set up your own tents, but most importantly, you will be learning to work as a team. On Thursday night, we will have a dance, so you may bring a separate small bag for your dresses and shoes. You will also be able to shower because you will not have access to showers any other day during the trip. We will drive back Thursday night, arriving around 6 in the morning. Therefore, you will have Friday off." Everyone screamed and cheered. "And since we are leaving tomorrow, you will get the rest of the day off. Lastly, you will all need parental consent due to what happened last year." Principal Burns looked at Kristen and Kristen started to slid down her chair. "You may pick up permission forms at the doors when you exit. You cannot get on the buses if you don't . If you parents aren't in town, have them call the school. If you have any questions you may see me now, or you can leave. I will need to see Massie, Layne, Olivia, Kori, and Danielle in my office at 11:20. Thank you."

"We'll meet you in my limo after you talk with Principal Burns," Alicia said to Massie. "We need to do some serious shopping and packing for Lake Placid 2."

"Given," Massie said. She turned around and started pushing her way through the crowds to get to Principal Burns. Massie kept hearing people complain about the 1 bag. Whatever.

"Mrs. Burns," Massie said shoving a girl out of the way.

"Yes, Miss Block," Mrs. Burns said turning to Massie.

"I can't get parental consent," Massie mummbled to the ground.

"I see," Mrs. Burns replied. Everyone in the school was now aware of the accident and how Massie's mom had died and how her dad was still in a coma. "Do you have any other relatives?' Massie shook her head. "Who are you currently staying with?"

"The Fishers," Massie replied.

"Well, you can have them sign the forms. That would be fine." Principal Burns replied. Massie walked out of the auditorium to Principal Burns office. When she got inside, she saw Layne, Olivia, Kori, Danielle, Griffin, Zach, Dave, Matt, Peter, and Nick sitting in the chairs. Massie sat down in the last open chair. Principal Burns soon came in.

"You boys and girls have been chosen as team captains," Principal Burns explained. "You will be allowed to bring cell phones incase of emergency. Here is your team," She said passing out pieces of paper. "You will need to contact them tonight to let them know, and, most importantly, they will need to contact you if they leave the campsite. You are in charge."

After Principal Burns's speech on how this is a "major responsibility," they were allowed to leave. Massie walked out of the school and spotted the Rivera's limo.

"Hey Massie!" Claire gushed when Massie got in, "What did Principal Burns have to say?"

"Guess who's a team captain?" Massie asked rhetorically. The girls started Oh-Meh-Gawdding and screaming.

"So who's on your team?" Alicia asked.

"Haven't checked yet," Massie said. She reached into her purse and grabbed the note Principal Burns gave her. She read down the list, "Alicia, Claire, Kristen, Dylan, Josh, Cam, Kemp, Polvert, and DERRINGTON." Cam had told her yesterday how bad Derrick felt and to take it easy on him. He practically begged and Massie agreed against her will.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Claire said.

"I'm so glad my parents are letting me come this year," Kristen said. They drove to the mall and started shopping. Mostly they got shorts and cargo pants along with tanks and v-neck sweaters. They headed to DKNY to get dresses for the dance. Massie picked out a silver metallic pleated tank dress, maroon peep toe pumps to match the necklace her parents gave her for her birthday; it was a long and silver chain with two maroon hearts on it. Alicia got a metallic dots tiered ruffle dress in black with sliver pumps and a black clutch with a silver rose on it. Kristen got a black and red metallic tank dress and black flats. Dylan got a gold tank dress with a black twist belt, black tights, black gloves, and black ankle boots. Claire got a yellow silk scoop neck dress and black strappy sandals. The girls finished, grabbed some capichinos at starbucks, and headed. Alicia dropped Massie off at the Fishers last. When Massie got there, it was about 4:00 PM.

* * *

**Fisher's House**

**September 14th **

**4:00 PM**

Massie opened the door to the Fisher house. She walked down the hallway, and was hit in the face with a pair of soccer shorts. Massie took the soccer shorts from her face and walked into Cam's room. It was filled with the usual suspects. "Who's are these?" She shouted at the group of boys huddled around duffle bags. Derrington got up and grabbed them. The other boys started laughing. Massie just stood there.

"So, Massie, you going to Placid?" Derrington asked. He figured if he tried to act like nothing was wrong, Massie would forgive him and take him back. He had heard twice that she still liked him, but how to get her back.

"Given," Massie replied looking at Derrington. Then she turned around and left the room. "Oh, by the way," Massie said over her shoulder, "I'm your team captain."

Massie returned to her room. She put the shopping bag on the bed and put her iPod on shuffle. Demi Lavado's _Get Back _started blasting through the speakers. Suddenly, everything went black.

"Derrick, take your hands off my eyes." Massie said. Derrington released his hands.

"How'd you know it was me?" Derrick asked.

"We went out for about half a year. I know how your hands feel."

Derrick looked in Massie's eyes, "Massie what would it take to show you I'm really sorry?"

"Derrick, I know your sorry. I just can't take you back. I've lost trust in you." Massie turned around to hide her tears. Derrington pulled Massie into a hug. "I love you Massie," he said in Massie's ear. After a few seconds Massie backed away.

"Please leave," Massie said pointing to the door. "Just leave."

Massie turned back to her closet. She grabbed her large suitcase and a smaller one. She placed her dress, crimper, shampoo- in a bag so it doesn't spill like last time, shoes, and necklace in the small bag. In the larger bag she put her shorts, capris, v-neck sweaters, tanks, tennis shoes, and flip flops. She put her make up, perfume, and mirror, along with other toiletries in the top compartment. Lastly, she picked out her outfit for tomorrow. She decided on knee high Uggs, dark brown cargo pants, a forest green tank, and a Ralph Lauren 3/4-sleved jacket that matched her tan Uggs.

She checked the clock- 10:00. She went through her list one more time. Permission form signed- check. Clothes-check. Makeup- Check. Toiletries- check. Phone-check. Pillow. She threw the pillow on top of the pile near the door-Check. Sleeping bags-check. Group list. Massie went over to the desk where she put the list. She pulled out her phone and texted Alicia, Claire, Dylan, Kristen, Cam-even though he was right next door, Derrington, Josh, Kemp, and Povlert.

**MASSIE: 2morrow. Buss #1. sit in back. If u r not there by 8:10 we leave without u**

Massie went back to her check list. Notify group- check. All was done. She grabbed her boy shorts and tank and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Review review review...i'll try and have the next chapter up soon...sorry this chapter took a while to get up. PLEASE take my poll.**

**You guys rock! =]**


	12. Bus Ride

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...LOTS OF HW and stuff. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, but the other ones are longer, and will be up this weekend!!! I have the story pretty much finished on my computer, and I have a 4 day weekend, so it might be finished by TUESDAY!!! I am starting on the sequal, and if I get lots of reviews..I might give you guys a little preview. Anyways, take my poll, I want to know who you think the name of the 7th grade alpha should be. R&R =]**

* * *

**OCD**

**September 15th**

**8:08 AM**

"Where are they! It is 8:08 and they still aren't here!" Massie was running around looking for the rest of her team.

"Mass, settle down. Josh just texted me saying their pulling into the parking lot."Alicia replied. Massie started to settle down when she saw the car park and the boys emerge.

"Let's get on the bus," Massie said as she saw Derrington get out of the car.

Massie led the girls to the back of the bus. She sat down in the last row taking the window seat. Alicia sat across the row from her, Claire sat in front of her, and Dylan and Kristen sat next in front of Claire. The boys came on the bus. Josh sat by Alicia and Cam by Claire. Kemp and Polvert took the last empty seat in front of Dylan and Kristen. Massie sat by herself until she heard someone plop down next to her. She looked up…Derrington. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**OCD**

**September 15th**

**8:08 AM**

Derrick knew Massie was going to be so mad at them. They were almost late. This was not helping with his plan to get her back. Why did Harris have to take so long to pick them up!

When he arrived he saw Massie, with an unhappy expression on her face. Derrick watched as she got on the bus

"Come on Derrick. We need to get on the bus!" Cam said. Derrick followed them. He was last to board. He looked around the seats. There was one left..next to Massie.

Derrick reluctantly sat down next to her. It wasn't that he didn't want to sit by her… it was that he wanted to give her space. Derrick didn't say anything to Massie the entire ride. Massie put her head against the window. They were both listened to their iPods not saying anything. Only 5 hours to go. When they arrived at Lake Placid, all the memories from last year came back to them. This place was full of drama._ What's going to happen this year?

* * *

_

**Review Review Review. I know it is insanly short, but the next chapter will be up tomorrow! :):):)**


	13. Anything and Everything

**Lake Placid**

**September 15th**

**1:00 PM**

Everyone got off the bus, and went over to Mr. Myner was standing for further instruction.

"Attention!" Everyone turned to Mr. Myner. "Everyone will be given a map to your camp site. You will carry your things there, set up tents, and set up your camp according to the list I'm giving your captain. If you decide to leave the camp site, you need a buddy and you need tell your captain. Please notify your captain when you get back. Thursday morning, you will take your tents down, put out the fire, and cleanup the campsite. I will go around and grade you. You will get your grades Thursday night. Good luck!"

With that, everyone started off. Massie went to the truck and grabbed her things. Her group followed. Massie opened up the map. _If we are here, we need to take the north trail, and it will be the first campsite on the right._ Massie looked up and spotted the sign that said 'north trail'. She walked over to it. Behind her, everyone in her group, besides Derrington, was talking about how much fun this week was going to be and how they couldn't wait for the dance.

When they made it to the campsite, Massie took out the list.

"We need to set up the tents, gather campfire wood and make a fire, fill a bucket with water to put out the fire, tie our food to a tree, and dig a small mote around the campsite to drain water." Massie tapped her chin with her finger and looked around at her group. "So…boys put up their tent, and girls put up our tent. Then, Kemp and Polvert get firewood, Derrick and Cam get water, and Josh hang the food bag. Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, Claire, and I will dig the mote." Massie said and motioned everyone to go. The boys set up their tent in no time, the girls on the other hand, had a little trouble. They eventually got it up, but by the time they started digging the mote, Derrick and Cam were back with the water. When everything was finished, Massie went into the tent and started setting up stuff. She laid out her sleeping bag and put her suitcase next to her.

"Massie! Cam and Claire, Kemp and Kristen, Dylan and Polvert, and Josh and I are going to explore. Be back later," Alicia shouted.

"Whatever!"Massie shouted back. She took out her cell phone, and dialed the Westchester Hospital.

"Hello, Westchester Hospital, Jeanine speaking," said the voice on the other line.

"Dr. Edrian please," Massie said.

"One moment," music started to play on the line while Massie waited for the doctor to answer the phone. Dr. Edrian was the doctor who was watching over her dad.

"Hello. This is Dr. Edrian."

"This is Massie Block. I just wanted to check in on my dad."

"Oh yes, Miss Block. There isn't any progress yet. We will notify you if there is any changes."

"Thanks," Massie said and hung up the phone.

Massie heard someone unzip the tent, and then zip it back up. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one, Derrick," Massie said and turned back to her pillow. She wanted to cry. She wanted her dad to be better, and she didn't want to live like this anymore. Before she knew it, she was crying and someone was hugging her.

Derrick pulled her towards him and hugged her. He never wanted to see Massie cry every again. She looked so sad, yet she looked pretty. Derrick sat there and held her as she cried onto his shirt. They sat like that for a while, eventually she stopped. She pulled back and whipped her eyes with her hands, messing up her makeup. She got up and went to her bag pulling out a wash cloth. She whipped the rest of the smeared make up off and reapplied it. Derrick just sat on her sleeping bag deep in thought. Massie went back to her sleeping bag and sat down.

"I just want to talk," Derrick said before she said anything.

"Okay," Massie replied. _Talking is okay. Right?_

"I want to say sorry. Sorry for everything. I'm sorry for assuming that you liked Chris at Skye's party, sorry for not letting you say your part of the story, sorry for calling you immature; I really didn't mean it, it just slipped out. I thought it was immature that you were two-timing me, but when you weren't I felt really stupid. I'm sorry for upsetting you that one night at Cam's, I'm sorry for spying on you in ESP, I'm sorry for spying on you when horseback riding, I'm sorry for bugging you on the car ride home, I'm sorry for trying to apologize earlier, and I'm sorry for making you listen to me now. I know you said you couldn't trust me anymore, but I just wanted to say that I was a total jerk and you had a reason to hateme."

Massie looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes. Massie felt so bad for making him cry, but he made her cry too. She understood where he was coming from, and this was really sweet, but…UHHH she was so confused.

Massie looked at Derrington again. He was turned away from her, but she heard the faintest sound of his crying. Massie too had tears in her eyes. _Did he really just appologize for everything? _She crawled over to Derrington and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. They sat there hugging for a while, not saying anything. They both had tears coming out of their eyes.

Massie heard the zipper of the tent opening but she didn't move. Derrington was still hugging her tightly. She did her best and saw Cam standing in the doorway with a surprised look on his face.

Massie mouthed "what" to him.

Cam mouthed "we're back," and Massie nodded. Cam left and closed the opening to the door behind him.

Massie went back to hugging Derrington. She had a thousand thoughts going through her head. She was wondering if she should take him back. Her heart was telling her yes, but her mind was telling her no. She didn't want to be hurt anymore, but she loved Derrick. She really did.

Derrington pulled back. He dried his eyes, and looked at Massie. Her eyes were puffy and red, her makeup was smeared, but she was still dazzling.

Massie spoke, "Derrick, I really am sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I really want to take you back, but..I..was really embarrassed when you broke up with me, and I don't want to and can't be embarrassed again. "

Derrington nodded and got up and left. Leaving Massie sitting there and wondering, _What just happened?_

* * *

**Lake Placid**

**September 16th**

**9:00 PM**

The rest of Tuesday and Wednesday went by fast. They day was filled with exploring, games, and lots of talking. At night, they sat around the fire and talked, played Truth or Dare, and told scary stories. Everyone noticed Massie wasn't acting normal. She sat out when they played games, she always picked dare during Truth or Dare and did it without a complaint. She kept looking at her phone like she was expecting a call. If someone said a joke, Massie didn't laugh. If someone said they were going to leave, she said "whatever." If someone said they were going to go jump off a cliff, she would have said "sure, whatever." She defiantly wasn't herself. Every night the girls tried to get something out of her, but she always went to sleep early, getting up late.

Derrick, on the other hand, was acting abnormal too. He was always thinking and didn't respond to questions. Wednesday night, during the campfire, Cam pulled him aside.

"What's up?" Derrick asked.

"What do you mean what's up? You haven't been yourself at all lately." Cam replied.

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize."

"What's been going through your mind lately?"

"I need to figure out some way to make Massie realize I would do anything to get her back."

"Oh, so that's what this is about. I've been thinking about it a lot lately…I think I have an idea. Would you do ANYTHING?"

Derrick nodded his head. "Anything, anything and everything."

"Okay, then this might work."

* * *

**Ohhh what will he do??? I feel so bad for Massie but don't worry her life turns around in the next chapter. I know this is kind of depressing but the next chapters are HAPPY!!! Review and tell me what you think. And you are going to leave a nasty comment about my story. don't. Continue to vote in my poll. Starting the sequal. LOTS of reviews last time- 118!!! Anyways, keep them comming and I might give you a preview of the sequal...**

**R&R- LUV your COMMENTS!!!! :P**


	14. Return

**Lake Placid**

**September 17th**

**10:00 AM**

Massie woke to someone shaking her.

"Massie, WAKE UP!!!" Alicia shouted. "We have 1 hour to get ready, pack everything up, and get back to the lodge and cabins."

Massie got up, and stretched. "Okay, okay. Just let me get dressed. Tell…Cam to make breakfast, and I'll be out in a minute.

Alicia left the tent, zipping it up as she left. "Cam, Massie says for you to make breakfast!" Alicia said.

"Why me!" Cam shouted as he tried to get the food bag down, and everyone started to laugh. The boys went over and helped him.

Five minutes later, Massie came out wearing brown shorts, a green 3/4 sleeve shirt, and cowboy boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She only had on mascara and lip gloss, yet she looked perfect. Everyone ate their breakfast, which was eggs and bacon, and talked about the dance tonight. Cam was taking Claire, Josh was taking Alicia, Kemp was taking Kristen, and Polvert was taking Dylan. Derrick wasn't taking anyone, and Massie didn't know if she even wanted to go.

"Okay, Mass. What do we need to do?" Claire asked.

"Uh…pack up all our things and take them out of tents, take the tents down and put them away, take down the food bag, put out the fire, cover the mote, and pick up anything else. Then we need to carry everything down to the cabins. So, when you finished get your things packed up and out of the tent. Put them over there," Massie said pointing to the tree next to the girl's tent, "Once everything is done, take down your tents and put them in the bags, and set them by the tree. Then Josh take down the food bag, Kemp and Polvert cover the mote, and Derrick and Cam put out the fire. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and I will make sure everything has been picked up and we didn't leave anything behind." Everyone nodded and started doing their jobs.

After 30 minutes, everything was packed up. Everyone grabbed their things and the boys grabbed the food bag, tents, and garbage bags. They made their way back down the trail to the lodge. They dropped their things in the spot marked Massie. They grabbed their other bags, and headed to the cabins to get ready for the dance.

Massie grabbed her shower stuff and headed off to the girls' showers. Massie scrubbed every inch of her body, her hair 5 times and the rest of her body 3 times. She felt so gross. 2 days of dirt and no showers had done nothing for her. After Massie had scrubbed herself with her cherry blossom scented scrub and shampoo, she wrapped her towel around herself, and ran back to the cabin.

She picked her dress out of her bag and slipped it on. Her silver tank dress looked perfect. She set her shoes on her bed, deciding to put them on later. She walked over to the open mirror, no one was in the cabin with her. _Where was everyone? Oh well. _She started to put on her makeup. She applied some charcoal colored eye shadow, some liquid black eye liner, and black mascara. She put on a touch of pink blush to her cheek bones, and her new pink cinnamon flavored lip gloss. Lastly, she curled her hair to perfection. Her brown hair laid to mid-back with loose curls all over.

"Eh meh gud!" Massie turned around to face Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan.

"Mass you look incredible!" Claire gushed.

"Are you going to come? The party is starting," Kristen said looking at her phone, obviously texting Kemp.

"I'll meet you there. I need to finish getting ready," Massie replied.

"You sure? I mean we can't make an entrance without you," Dylan replied.

"You go. I'll be there in a couple minutes. Go meet your dates."

"Okay, whateves," Alicia said, and walked out the door. Massie grabbed her necklace and put it on. She sat down on her bed.

Massie looked at her watch. It was already five minutes into the dance. _Why do I feel like not going? _Massie asked herself. She felt like not going…but she never missed a party. It wasn't a party without her.

Massie just sat down on her bed, thinking about everything. Her parents, school, her friends, her dog, her horse…Derrick. Once she started thinking about him she couldn't stop. He cried because he was sorry about everything. He tried so many time to get her back. He wanted her back…He loved her. He really did.

"Why aren't you going to the dance?" some one asked.

"I don't know. I just didn't…" Massie trailed off. She look up. "DADDY!" she screamed. She jumped off the top bunk."Daddy!" Massie said running to her father now crying. Her father was in the door way sitting in a wheelchair. She ran to his lap to sit and gave him a hug. They sat there for a while, Massie just crying. "Daddy how are you here? When did you wake up from you coma?"

"The nurse said she came in and I was just up. They checked me out and said I was fine, and said I would be in a wheelchair until I got my strength back up." Massie started crying harder now, tears of pure joy. She was so glad her dad was alive. It was hard enough losing her mom, but if she lost her dad, she might as well have been dead too. "Back to my first question, why aren't you at the dance?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't in the mood."

"Are you in the mood now?" Mr. Block asked giving her daughter one of those million dollar smiles.

"Yeah," Massie said. "But please come."

"Okay, I will."

Massie smiled. "Give me one minute," Massie said. She ran to the mirror, fixed her makeup and hair, and put on her shoes. She went back to her father and they went out the door.

* * *

**happy ending happy ending**

**but don't worry it isn't the end.**

**the dance is up next..wonder what will happen**

**review!!!**


	15. THE DANCE!

**Lake Placid- Lodge**

**September 17th**

**8:30 PM**

When they got to the lodge, Massie held the door open for her father while he wheeled in. The party scene was awesome. The lodge had been transformed into a scene. All the tables had been cleared to the sides and table clothes covered them. There where balloons and streamers everywhere. All over the floor was silver confetti. Massie spotted the girls over at the food table.

"Hey dad, stay here for a sec. I'll be right back," Massie said and headed over to the food table.

"Massie, you came!" the girls shrieked and hugged Massie.

"We thought you weren't going to show," Claire said.

"What changed your mind?" Alicia asked.

"It's more like who." Massie said pointed over her shoulder to where her dad sat in the entry.

"Eh. Muh .GAWD!" The girls shouted and ran towards Mr. Block. They all gave him hugs and asked him like a thousand quesitons.

"Would you like to dance?" Mr. Block asked his daughter.

"I'd love to," Massie replied and took a seat on her father's lap. Claire wheeled them to the center of the dance floor, then went to meet up with Cam. Massie and her dad were just hugging. When the song ended, Massie wheeled her dad to the back of the room.

"Well, honey, I'm going to go talk to Mr. Myner. His cabin is right across from the lodge. He's going to give me a lift home. I'll see you back at OCD in the morning," Mr. Block said and give his daughter a kiss at on the head. "Have a fun time." Then he wheeled out the door. Massie went back to the dance and sat down in chair near the wall. Her friends were out on the dance floor. Claire dancing with Cam, Alicia with Josh, Kristen with Kemp, and Dylan with Polvert. The song had just ended. Massie was looking at her dress, playing with a loose thread.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Massie," Massie looked up and saw Derrington holding the mike. Then he started to sing.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time deep inside_

_It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running form the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone _

_All that we can be, where this think can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm tyring and tyring to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?_

_Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'cause I believe that we cam make this into something that will last_

_Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone _

_All that we can be, where this think can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm tyring and tyring to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just go to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone _

_All that we can be, where this think can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm tyring and tyring to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_This crush ain't goin' awaya-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Going' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Going' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Going' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Derrington was now standing right in front of Massie, and everyone was watching. "I love you Massie. Will you please take me back?"

Derrington was now on he knees. He had embarrassed himself in front of everyone just to show her what he would do to get her back. AND...HE WAS WEARING LONG PANTS! **(A/N ha ha i just had to put that in there) **How could she not take him back now?

Massie nodded her head, and everyone burst into applause. "FINALLY!" Josh shouted. Massie rolled her eyes. She got down on her knees so she was at eye level with Derrington. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Everyone started whooping and hollering, except for some moans from the girls who obviously didn't want them back together. Too bad for them. Derrington finally pulled away for air. Massie leaned to his ear and whispered, "You really need to learn how to hold your breath longer." Derrington laughed.

"You want to dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

"I'd love to," Massie replied grabbing his hand.

They made their way to the center of the dance floor and _Love Story_ started to play. Massie put her arms around Derrington's neck and he put his on her waist. They started to move to the music, not saying anything, just looking in each other's eyes. The entire night, they were inseperatable.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Myner said taking the microphone from the DJ. "This is the last dance of the night. Then you have 1 hour to got back to the cabins, get changed, get everything packed up. Everything from your camp site has been set out in designated areas. Please go pack that up. When you are ready, bring your stuff to the bus and I will give the leader of each group their grade."

The DJ turned up the last song, _Hot n' Cold_. Everyone was jumping up and down singing to the music. The Pretty Committee joined Massie and they started jumping up and down together with the soccer guys standing around them. When the song ended, Massie and Derrington, followed by the PC and the rest of the soccer boys, went to get their bags. Massie took a shower, applied her makeup, put her hair up into a messy bun and changed into boy shorts, layered tanks, and Uggs. She put her suitcases together and waited while the other girls where running around trying to find their missing tops.

She checker her phone. 12:50. Well it is about time. She grabbed her bags and walked out into the cold night. She gave her bags to the guy loading up the bus and headed over to Mr. Myner.

He handed Massie a slip, "Don't worry," he said putting hand on her shoulder, "I'll make sure your father arrives safely."

Massie nodded and got on the bus. She took the last seat. No one else from her group was there yet. She opened the sheet of paper. A+. Massie smiled. Derrington sat down next to her. She handed him the peace of paper.

"YES!" he stood up and screamed to the world. Everyone turned to stare. Massie slapped him, and he sat down.

Derrington gave her a quick kiss. Massie took off her Ugg's and put her feet on the seat. She leaned against Derrington's shoulder. Derrington took his coat off and put on over Massie, and Massie soon fell asleep.

* * *

**i'm so happy!!!! they are back together!!!!! anyways...werid think today..i posted a review on my own review board thing! WOW so..read it-- seriously do. It's really long and if you haven't figured out by now...my user name is twilightluv4everxx. so look for my reivew, read it even though it is really long ***hint hint******

**PLEASE REVIEW and READ MY OWN REVEIW and GIVE ME IDEAS!!!**

**sorry to say...this story is almost over :( i know you are all so sad. I think there r 2 chapters left....idk. Anyways...A SEQUAL IS ON THE WAY!!!! And it's going to be great!!**

**So leave lots of reviews and i might give you a sneak peak at the end of this story!!!!**

**your all so great!!!**


	16. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AN please read

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry not an update = [ but don't stop reading. I have some things to say.**

**First off! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!!! You have made me so happy with your comments. I think I have only gotten like one mean comment, but I appreciate the feedback and suggestions. Oh and HA HA thanks for spelling tips, spell check and grammar check hate me sometimes. Anyways, I thought I would run a few things past you.**

**(1) Take my poll if you haven't done so already. It is going to help me pick names for a part in the sequel!!!**

**(2) There are 2 chapters left in this story, but when it's finished, check it out for updates once in a while because I will be posting a preview to the sequel and asking for what you want to happen**

**(3) What should happen in the sequel? I have the main idea but I want to know what you want to read.**

**(4) Read my other stories while you wait. they aren't very good but are pretty good (I think) but anyways leave reviews**

**(5) I'm thinking of starting another story 2. And I want to run an idea though you—what do you think? **

**Preview**

**_Massie rounded the corner and a flash of red hair caught her eyes. "Dylan! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Massie screamed. Dylan pulled back. Massie saw who Dylan was making out with. "And why are you making out with Derrick!"_**

**_"You know what Massie. You can't rule my life like you do to everyone else."_**

**_"You are so out of the Pretty Committee," Massie said yelling at her ex-BF._**

**_"No Massie, you are," Alicia said, rounding the corner with Kristen and Claire. Massie's eyes went wide with horror._**

**_Next day at school:_**

**_"Is the Massie Block running away from her problems?" Derrick asked, leaning up against the lockers. Massie's locker was filled with 'we'll miss you' and 'why do you have to go' cards. She was officially leaving._**

**_"You know you'll be sorry one day," Massie said turning on her heal._**

**_"Yeah right," Derrick smirked._**

**_So yeah- what do you think????_**

**(6) I love reading and writing for fanficiton so if you have any suggestions for things for me to read or you want me to read some of your stories and leave comments I for sure will!!!**

**(7) CONTEST THING!!! I know this is really random (ps random is my fav word)…if you can guess my name (unlimited guesses) I will tell you things that my preivew doesn't that are happening in the sequal-no joke (oh and if you are my friend in real life, you cannot guess to make it fair) If you win, I will send you a message with a summery with the huge events.- I'll eventually tell everyone my name (like you really care)**

**ummm yeah I guess that's it. Love reading your reviews. You have made me the happiest writer alive!!!! OHHH I'll update tomorrow for sure and then probably on fri!!! OKAY**

**BYE!!!! Luv you all!!**


	17. Forever and Always

**Quick A/N: back to my last author's note. I gave you a preview. I just wanted to clear something up. THAT IS FOR A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY!! sorry for the possible mix up. i will be posting a preview for the sequel sometime this weekend. also. no one has gotten my name completely right yet. so keep guessing.**

** Okay well here is the next chapter. I know it is short, and I could have stopped after the last chapter, but I wanted to end this story differently, so here is this chapter. I personaly think it's kind of boring...and unimportant. It is just a filler, but Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Buss**

**September 18th**

**5:30 AM**

Massie woke up. Her head was on Derrington's lap and his was on her hip. Massie looked up with her eyes, everyone was sleeping. She reached down for her cell phone, and looked at the time. 5:30. Massie sat up, waking Derrington up. Derrington sat up and looked around.  
"What time is it?" Derrington asked looking into Massie's sparkling brown eyes.

"5:30," Massie replied pushing her arms through the sleeves of Derrington's coat.

"What are you doing today?"

"Moving back into my house and sleeping," Massie replied.

"Do you need help?"

"Given," Massie replied. "I quote 'have a lot of stuff' end quote." Derrick laughed softly.

"Who said that?"

"Harris, but maybe he just is a wimp and doesn't want to carry all of it," Massie replied.

Derrick smiled. "Probably. You never told me, what happened last night before the dance?"

"I wasn't going to go," Massie said.

"And then your dad came?"

"Yeah, and I had some other things on my mind."

"What?"

"You."

Derrington smiled. "I've got something to show you," he said. He pulled back on his shorts, showing her M broach she had given him earlier in the year after the soccer game.

"You kept it?" Massie asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I said I would never take it off, and I haven't, and I don't plan on it."

Massie gave him a peck on the cheek, and snuggled back into his arms. She could get used to this.

* * *

**September 18th**

**6:10 AM**

_Who was playing with her hair? _Massie opened her eyes. She was no longer on the buss. She was in Harris's car. She was laying down on a certain someone's lap who had purple knees. Derrick. She sat up, and looked around. Mrs. Fisher was driving, her dad was also in the front seat, Cam, Harris, derrick, and her were in the backseat.

Massie faced Derrington, "Why were you playing with my hair?" She asked playfully.

Derrick shrugged, "Because it's preeettttyyyyy." Massie smiled and picked her hair tie up from where it was sitting on Derrington's leg. She put her hair up into a high pony tail. **(A/N Ha ha i thought that was funny:P)**

Pretty soon they arrived back at the Fishers. Massie and Derrington walked to the guest room. Cam and Harris were behind them. When Massie got in she started took out her suitcases and opened them all over the floor. She started to put the things from her closet in, then from her drawers, and finally from her desk. She took the smallest suitcase to the bathroom and collected her things from there. Done, done, and done.

"Okay, I think I'm done," Massie said throwing Bean's bed and her pillows on top of the pile. Massie scooped up Bean and left the boys to carry out all her things. She made her way to the kitchen. Her dad was sitting drinking coffee with Mrs. Fisher.

"Dad, I'm ready to go."

"Okay, darlin'. Go out to the car and I'll be there in a minute." When Massie got outside she saw the Range Rover, and then she saw Isaac.

"Ms. Block," he said.

"Nice to see you again Isaac," Massie said. **(A/N I don't know what happened to Isaac…lets just say he got some cuts and bruises. In the car crash, the car hit the back of the Block's car, hitting Massie's mom's side. got it? good)**

Massie jumped into the car and watched as Derrick, Cam, and Harris were carrying out her suitcases and giving them to Isaac to put in the trunk. Massie held Bean close. Soon her dad came out of the house. Massie jumped out of the car. She help her dad out of the wheelchair and helped him into the back seat. Isaac took the wheelchair, followed it up, and put it in the back. Massie got back in, put Bean back and her lap. After a few moments Derrick slid into the car next to Massie. The rest of the ride went by quick. Massie talked to her dad and Derrick, but got more awkward when her dad started talking to Derrick. When they arrived back at the house, Massie helped her dad into the house, while Derrick and Isaac started bringing in her bags.

Massie ran up to her room and collapsed onto her bed. It was so good to be home. She put her ipod into her speakers and _Forever & Always_by Taylor Swift started blasting though the speakers. She started to unpack her things. One by one, she took the shirts, skirts, pants, jeans, sweaters, jackets, tanks, and shorts, and hung them in her closet. She returned her shoes to their shelves, and completely emptied the rest of her bags. When she returned from putting her bathroom stuff away, she found Derrington sitting against the foot of her bed, looking like he was going to fall asleep any second.

"You know those bags are heavy."

"Really, I would have never guessed. Wait till you come on the shopping trips!" Massie said smiling.

"Uhhh do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Well..at least I'll be with you."

Massie blushed, "That's so sweet!" She sat next to her boyfriend.

"Block, you know I'll always be here for you and no matter what it is, just say it. I don't want to break up again so if there is anything we need to say to each other I think we should just say it."

"Done," Massie said and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Block," Derrick said as they pulled away.

_Did he just say the l word? _Massie panicked inside her head.

* * *

**Muh ha ha. I leave you on a cliff!!! Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. next and last chapter up FRIDAY!!!**

**:D**


	18. She's BACK!

**he he so I kind of forgot about finishing this story due to lots of things going on in my life. I have started writing like 5 other stories too, which i'll eventually post (including the SEQUAL!!!) **

**yeah so here it is. i feel so bad about the incredibly long wait but i love the reviews. I will try very very hard to have the preview to the sequal up soon. I think i might be able to post the first chapter next weekend--if i try really hard and have no homework **

**you all are FANTASTIC. so here it is. it is really short but this is the way i wanted it to end**

* * *

Massie thought to her self. _Do I love Derrick? Do I really?_

Derrick was waiting for a responce.

"I love you too," Massie said. Derrick kissed her.

* * *

**Block Estate**

**September 18th**

**5:00 PM**

Massie woke up. Her clock read 5:00 PM. Wow that late already? She swung her legs off the side of her bed.

"Massie," Her dad said over the intercom.

"Yes," Massie said back into it.

"Glad you are awake. Invite who you want to dinner tonight, and invite their parents. Dinner will be at 7 so you better get ready."  
"Okay," Massie said turning back to her closet. She turned to her phone.

She called Derrington first. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey block! Did sleeping beauty finally wake up?"

"Ha ha very funny. You wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure!"

"We are having a dinner thing. Be here at 7. Oh and your parentals can come too."

"Cool"

"Call and let the boys know they are invited 2. Bye!"

"Bye Block!"

Massie snapped her phone shut. Next she have a 5-way with Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan.

"Hey Girls!" Massie said into her phone.

"Hey Mass!" Claire said.

"Hola!" Alicia said.

"Hey girly!" Dylan said.

"Hey, what's up?" Kristen asked.

"Dinner, my house. 7:00. The boys will be there. Your parents are also invited. See you there."

"Given," Alicia said.

"Bye!" Dylan, Kristen, and Claire said.

Massie hung up her phone and headed to her closet. Now the big question on her mind was WHAT TO WEAR!!!

Massie decided on gray, navy, and black plaid wrap dress and black angle boots. She went and took a shower, straightened her hair and fastened it into a low side pony tail, and applied her make up. She looked perfect. She checked the time, 7:02. Not bad, not bad at all.

She walked out of her room, cell phone in hand. She walked down the stairs, to the dinning room. She smiled as ever one stared at her. The parents were all in conversation at one end of the table, and there was one seat left, between Derrick and Claire. Massie took a seat and looked at the people around her.

Derrick…Claire…Cam..Josh..Alicia…Dylan…Polvert…Kemp…Kristen….Kristen's mom and dad... Alicia's mom and day...Dylan's mom and day... Claire's mom and dad... her dad.. Cam's mom... Derrick's mom and dad... Kemp's parents...Polvert's parents...Josh's parents... Harris...and TODD. Why was he here! **(A/N this is how they are all seated. todd is beside derrick)**

Massie's eyes opened in shock as Todd grabbed a handfull of mashed potatoes off his plate.

He was about to throw a piece of food at Derrick, but Derrick ducked. The potatoes landed in Massie's lap, ruining her dress!!

"TODD!!!!!" Massie screamed.

"Look's like Massie's back," Cam said under his breath. And indeed she was.

* * *

**there you go. i loved the ending =] i will try to get the preview up sometime this week so watch for it. leave the last reviews for this story. lets try to get to 200 that sounds reasonable. **

**ok ...review review review, and email me suggestions of thing to put in the sequal, names for characters, or stories of yours or someone elses you want me to read and review becuase i like to write and read!**

**REVIEW!!! happy author=quicker sequal!!**

**=]**


	19. AN

**Hello people of the world! YES, I am alive.**

**First off, I would like to apologize to everyone about not having updating in well….never. My life has been stressful and I've had no time what's so ever. I have been up till 11:00/12:00 every night doing homework, or dance, or piano, or flute, or studying, and more excuses. But do not worry. I have not forgotten about you! I have been working on the sequel which now has a title…..TRUE ALPHA!!!! That's really exciting for me. Anyways, I have had the worst writers block, but while I had my writers block I came up with ideas for umm….10 new stories. So if you want to help me co-write a story please PM me. Oh by the way, I actually do reply to PM's so if you ever want to ask me something about my story or want me to put something in the next chapter please PM me. Let's see, I think I promised you guys a preview last time I updated, and I never brake a promise (well, almost always). And as an extra bonus I'm going to tell you the names of the new characters in my story (includes winner from my poll). Here it is:**

**Summary:**

**It's the end of eighth grade. What's going happen to THE ROOM? or the secret camera the boys set up in girls ESP? Don't worry. There is no way Massie is going to break the tradition. If anything, she makes it harder. It is THE test for the TRUE ALPHA. Massie doesn't think anyone should have this type of power unless they deserve it, like she did. The test is the opposite of easy. But what happens, when someone decides to stand up to Massie….Find out! Coming soon to a computer screen near you :D**

**Characters: Miranda Conley, Danielle (Danni) Mosley, Madeline (Maddie) Spencer**

**Did you like it? Tell me. Maybe it will persuade me to actually work on this story. (hint hint)**

**Just so you know, spring break starts on the 20th for me, so during spring break I will be working on my story, and hopefully updating. I will write a lot during break and then start posting it, maybe every day, probably starting on my birthday (March 29). So wish me happy birthday when you review the first chapter of True Alpha!**

**Oh, and part of the reason I haven't been updating is that I have been mildly depressed over P.S. I Loathe You. I mean Derrington X Dylan YUCK!!!! Massington forever!!!!! So from here on out, Lisi Harrison is no longer tied for my favorite author. My favorite author is and always will be Stephanie Meyer. Sorry Lisi but you made a BIG mistake. If Massington ever happens again, please let me know and I might start reading the series again, but until then, I will be writing my own clique stores. OHHH and if someone writes me a story to cheer me up about this, or already has, PLEASE TELL ME AND I LOVE YOU FOREVER! If I am a happy author, you will get updates because I will be inspired to write.**

**Well, I think I have been ranting on long enough. Thank you guys for you continuous support. PM me for questions, and leave me reviews of the preview telling me what you think. Also, give me suggestions of stories to read! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Sara (ha ha no one guessed my name, or if they did, you spelt it wrong. Oh well, know you know)**


	20. Author's noteagain sorry

Hey you guys. I am so horrible!

I haven't been working on the sequel because so much is going on in my life right now, like Exams, my birthday, learning to drive, my grandma dying, my brother's college graduation, an ankle injury that is taking me out of dance for 5 months, my speech for public speaking, and finding out I'm going to go to SCOTLAND in the summer of 2010, so literally I'm swamped.

I want to thank you all thought for your great reviews. Now, if only we could convince Lisi Harrison to realize that Massington is the best couple not Dylington, but anyways, I'm happy to say that I only have 2 weeks left in school and then I'll be writing again!!! I don't know right now on the sequel because I've been having issues with the plot and stuff….

But what I really need is people who are willing to co-write some stories with me. If you are interested, let me know. I have so many ideas, but I can't really work with them right now. So please, if you're interested, I'd love your help. Just let me know.

And 1 question for you all, I'm writing my own story, not based off any books, right now. If I posted it, do you think you'd read it. Some people who have read parts of it really like it. Well, thanks for being great readers and sorry I'm a disappointment. :(


	21. Final AN i promise

Hey readers!

This is the final author's note for this story, I promise.

Sadly, I have discovered that someone is writing a story that involves the key being pasted down, and so I don't want really want to do my sequel b/c the two stories may be kind of the same....but I've been thinking long and hard and came up with a new idea for the sequel. Here is a summery:

2 years have passed since For Better or For Worse....2 years have passed from the makeup between Derrick Harrington and Massie Block....2 years have passed, and things are about to change. For the past 2 years everything has been great between Massie and Derrington. No breakups, no fights, no nothing. But things are about to change when Derrick thinks Massie is cheating on him with no other than his best friend. But is there a deeper truth to this? Is it not what he thinks? And don't forget about Massie. What's going on in her life that she is spending more time w/ Cam than w/ her boyfriend, Derrick? And what can't she tell anyone, not even for gossip points?

Find out in Forever and Ever coming soon....

So what do you think? Do you want me to do this idea or do the original still. Updating wise, if you want me to do this idea I could probably have the summery plus chapter 1 up by this Sunday, but if you want the original idea it might take longer and I'm not sure when I would have story ready, maybe around September....

It's your decision: New Idea or Old Idea

I need at least 10 reviews before I decide.

Thanks to all you fabulous readers :D


	22. here's the deal

here's the deal...

I got mixed responces on what you guys wanted me to do, and because I have more ideas for my new idea right now i'm going to write that as the sequel, but don't think this doesn't mean I won't be writing the other. From some responces, you said you liked the other idea also so later i'm going to write another story as an add in that will go inbetween the origional story and the sequel. So check on the new story, i'm going to post the preview and the first chapter so check it out and review...this story is offically COMPLETE!


End file.
